What to Run From
by Fear the unicorn
Summary: [AU] It's been a year of hiding and running from a dark past for Ino Yamanaka. She finally thinks she can settle down in a drastic new city, but she still runs. Shikamaru Nara has run out of ideas and has no more time to hide from completing his book. When they meet will they finally have something they can stay for? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

The blank piece of paper mocked Shikamaru Nara. For the last six months he stared at the same blank piece of paper on his desk. Just some notes or ideas would be nice, he thought. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit his writer's block. This was the same Shikamaru Nara who was published in countless newspapers and literary magazines. All at the age of twenty four. He was called a genius writer, fitting for his IQ of over two hundred. He made his characters come to life off the pages. His vocabulary created a mature essence to each of his stories. He made his settings so realistic that the reader could practically reach into the book and feel an ocean breeze. But that didn't matter if he lacked characters, settings, and of course a plot. He could think of climaxes off the top of his head, but writing an exposition, details, and a conclusion was the difficult task.

Nonetheless he loved his job, even if it meant he had to take shifts as a bartender to make ends meet. His roommate Chouji could only provide them with so much. The pleasantly plump man had no problem with the fact his best friend was essentially mooching off him until he could write his next hit. Even so Shikamaru didn't want to be a burden to him. But he couldn't get even a single idea down on paper without erasing it. He searched his mind for anything to cling on to, a memory or an old word of wisdom. He could write about _anything_ at this point in his life. All he had to do was create a central plot, throw in some heart wrenching fluff to make the story more of a stand out, make some believable characters preferably two central ones and a few supporting, and add details to make the story flow. Not too hard in his opinion. Then why has it taken him six months to jot down a few ideas, ones he deemed not good enough.

So he mentally willed his pen to write across the smooth, crisp paper and give him something to work with. He didn't need much, just one more short story. It would be the finale to his collection of short stories that a publisher had already agreed to publish. He was proud of his other works, but this final piece needed to be amazing. His deadline was a year to complete the whole collection, he had the first four stories written within four months. The ideas ran through him like a waterfall back then. Now he needed his fifth and final and he had already wasted six months trying to write it. Only two more months left to go or else the deal was over.

He preferred short stories to full novels for a simple reason, he was lazy. Too lazy to develop a full three hundred some page book. He had respect for short stories because of how amazing they can be in only a fraction of pages. There wasn't room for unneeded information so they really hit home with the plot.

Shikamaru's eyes felt heavy and he peered at the digital clock at the end of his desk. The luminous green numbers read two thirty, in the morning. He remembered sitting down at ten o'clock that night. He groaned with every ounce of dissatisfaction of another session wasted. So he stretched his lengthy muscles and sank into his bed. Fully dressed in his pressed pants and crisp button down shirt from his meeting with his publishers earlier that day.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka didn't think her new apartment building would be so tall. She stepped out of the moving van dripping with confidence. She was ready for a fresh start. When she graduated college and became a nurse, she didn't expect to return to her tiny hometown and work at their tiny clinic. It was her own fault for being hasty and agreeing right when the job was offered. She should've waited for her other, far better, options to come in. By then she was stuck and had to be a nurse in that clinic for two full years before she could go to a new practice. Maybe she was a bit cocky, but she wasn't surprised when several practices were willing to give her a spot as a surgical nurse.

Ino remebered being overwhelmed by all her options to the point she contemplated staying at the shabby clinic. At least she was around her family. Then everything went downhill and Ino wanted nothing else than to escape. She chose the job farthest away from her old life. The laid back, somewhat hipster city of Konoha. Novelists, painters, coffee baristas, wannabe musicians, and indie rock obsessed teenagers flooded the streets. Ino didn't mind though, it was a stark contrast to her upbringing and she loved it. She felt like a sore thumb in her purple blouse and black miniskirt though. She looked around and skinny jeans and circle scarves were worn by everyone. The much colder temperature also helped in making her feel like a stand out. It was April and that previous week there was snow! Snow in April was unheard of back home.

Ino used her bossy nature to direct the movers where the boxes went and reminded them of their importance. In truth she bought her apartment based solely on a picture from the website. The few reviews given were positive as well, which gave her some comfort. It was her first time truly living alone. She lived with her parents during childhood and when she returned home. She had a roommate in college and was in her sorority house for the remainder of her college experience. The thought scared her, but not more than the traumatizing she had already gone through.

She grabbed a small box out of the van and began to her room. There wasn't an elevator she observed. Her room was on the sixth floor, and the stairway looked ancient. According to the landlord the elevator was getting fixed and the stairway was the only way to get around the apartment. She could already hear the movers complaining as she climbed the stairs. They were surprisingly stable compared to how they looked. This confused the blonde, but figured she would get used to the interesting lifestyle.

Ino fumbled with her room key until the lock finally opened. While keeping her box under one arm she opened the door with the other. The studio apartment was simple and clean. Fairly small but Ino didn't mind, it was just her anyway. There was a small kitchen area in the corner, with an open floor plan to the main room. There was a separate bathroom off the main room, as well as her bedroom. It was all she needed, a clean blank slate.

* * *

The next day Shikamaru was awoken by his roomate's persistent shaking. He narrowed his dark brown eyes at him, being woken up was one of his heaviest pet peeves. Chouji knew this all too well. "What is it Chouji?" Shikamaru frowned as he sat up from his comfortable sleeping position.

"Didn't you hear? A new girl moved in downstairs." He responded, his voice was so cheerful it made Shikamaru want to stuff his face in a pillow. Or maybe that was his sleep deprivation. Shikamaru deepened his frown and fell back on his bed. He wasn't about to get woken up for _that_. Chouji was determined and pulled his half asleep friend into a sitting position.

"Come on, we have to make a good impression on her. You know make her feel more welcome. Maybe she could be my future girlfriend." Chouji insisted. Shikamaru sighed at his hopeless romantic friend and got off his beloved bed. He tried to do Chouji favors whenever he could to make up for his lack of help in the financial department. If it meant his best friend would be happy, Shikamaru would do it. Besides how much trouble could introducing himself do.

The two made themselves presentable, well Chouji did and Shikamaru just threw on a pair of jeans, and knocked on her door. She was directly one floor below them which made the trip less troublesome for Shikamaru. His eyes were zapped of their boredom when the mystery girl opened the door. The girl greeted them with the what must've been one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. Her straight platinum hair was held up in a high ponytail by a black ribbon. Her skin looked like it had been kissed by the moon, so luminous and fair. He figured she was fairly active by her toned physique that was revealed by the fact she wore only an oversized jersey. Even though it was hidden behind the baggy uniform Shikamaru could tell her figure was filled nicely with soft curves. But he wasn't paying attention to those little details. He was focused on her eyes, they were the palest shade of blue he had ever seen as an eye color. It was like she was wearing contacts for a costume, but they were real. Her lashes were full and long and perfectly fit her charming eyes. There was no doubt she was gorgeous. Shikamaru could feel Chouji's hopes of having her as his romantic interest disappear. A pitiful smile grazed Shikamaru's face as he shook his head at his friend. Unlike himself Chouji was a hopeless romantic that had extremely poor luck. Well really poor taste but Shikamaru kept that opinion to himself.

Shikamaru realized he hadn't actually _said_ anything to the woman yet and stuck out his hand. "I'm Shikamaru and this is Chouji. We live in the apartment above yours." He greeted, hoping he hadn't stared for as long as he thought he did. She shook it happily, "Ino Yamanaka, pleased to meet you." She beamed. Ino was glad to meet new people, since she had no friends anywhere close to the area. And she observed they looked friendly enough.

Chouji looked cute as a button in her opinion. His smile was nice and cheery. He had more meat on his bones than the average person but still seemed strangely fit. He looked especially kind, which made Ino glad. Then there was the other one, Shikamaru. He looked reserved and a bit tense. His eyes weren't warm like Chouji's, even a bit cold to her. She did appreciate his tan and hoped she could finally get some color on her face as well. His brown-nearly black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. She wondered if spiky ponytails were custom in the area. Maybe it was another hipster aspect. However it did suit his face very well though, it brought attention to his sharp jawline. He was even sort of handsome, especially compared to the boys Ino grew up with. From their handshake she could feel his lightly callused and firm hands. His height was rather tall too, she came just above his chin. To be fair she wasn't very tall herself and Chouji was even taller yet that didn't register with her.

"I would offer you guys inside, but I'm not even close to being unpacked. I can't even find my regular clothes." Ino explained and looked back at her barren apartment. Boxes littered the area and no furniture was sight. The only furniture she had brought was her bed and she had forgotten to get tools to put it back together. Sleeping on the hardwood floor left a knot in her back.

"You should probably find them before you get a perv to welcome you to the apartment." Shikamaru warned. At first Ino thought he was making a joke, but the seriousness of his tone told her otherwise. Ino wasn't scared of a few perverts at her door. She could take care of herself, she even had a pistol for protection. Of course she would only use it in extreme cases, but it gave her peace of mind to know she had it with her.

Shikamaru struck her as the snarky and sarcastic type. She knew how to play his game. All the assholes in college taught her how. "Thanks captain obvious." She smirked, her baby blue eyes twinkling even as they rolled in annoyance. She hoped she was correct on her assumption so she wouldn't sound rude.

"Just doing my job." He replied, his cocky smirk plastered on his face. He was beginning to like this girl, she had a nice sense of humor on her.

"How did you know the Shikamaru language?" Chouji chuckled behind them. He was definitely impressed she figured out his sarcastic side with one meeting. He wondered if she was a physic or maybe a mind reader. Now that would be an awesome neighbor.

"I'm a surgical nurse, I've gotta be able to read people to make them more comfortable." She shrugged. She prided her social skills that allowed her to have real relationships with her patients. It was part of her job to make them feel as safe and comfortable before, after, and during surgery as possible. Being able to read their personalities helped her greatly.

Chouji and Shikamaru both had a habit not taking the best care of themselves so they shared a look with each other, they definitely liked this girl. Having a nurse around would benefit them.

"Well I know who's taking care of me when I'm sick. Chouji does a terrible job." Shikamaru responded and raised his eyebrow at Choji lightheartedly. "At least I try, _someone's_ too lazy to take care of me." Chouji teased back. Ino giggled at them from the doorway. She just met them and could already tell they were the best of friends. She wanted that kind of friendship.

"Don't worry I've got you covered, but I've really got to keep unpacking so maybe we can talk again later." She said.

"See you around and you know if you need anything you can find us at 7b." Chouji assured, and raised his hand to wave, a gesture she returned. Once she had closed the door and they heard the click of the lock the two roomates made their way to their room.

"So when did you learn to flirt?" Chouji asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru snorted, loud and clear. "I wasn't flirting." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. He hated women, they were bossy and troublesome. He had yet to meet a woman that wasn't trouble. He found the idea of romance to be stupid and unnecessary.

"Oh come on man, you were so checking her out. And she was blonde, I know how much you like blondes." Chouji shot back. Both of Shikamaru's previous girlfriends were with Temari and Shiho, both blondes. Well Shiho was more of a fling but Chouji counted her anyway. Shikamaru didn't believe he had a type, but looking back at his history there might have been something.

"I barely know her, I'm not going to try and start a relationship with her. That's so troublesome. Besides I already told you that I'm quitting the romance department until I finish my story." He dismissed the idea and went towards his desk area.

"Maybe you should try your hand at a romance story. You've done mystery, humor, angst, tragedy, slice of live, but not romance." Chouji suggested to his best friend. Any idea was better than no idea.

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at the idea though. He was the definition of an anti-romantic, both his exes have told him so. Temari had even more choice words for him as well. He cringed at how bad that breakup had been. "Romance is such a drag, why would I write about it?" He sniffed and went back to staring at his blank piece of paper.

"Maybe you just need to find your own romantic interest and write about it." Chouji responded and rummaged their pantry for his favorite chips.

"And you think Ino will be my inspiration right?" Shikamaru yawned, tired of the conversation. He just met the girl and he already knew she would bring him trouble. He heard Chouji respond affirmitively. "Then you're ridiculous." He sighed and officialy detached himself from the conversation.

* * *

Ino shuffled through her boxes trying to find her common needs;clothes, soap, hairbrush, shampoo, the list goes on. The day was still early so she had time to go shopping for groceries and furniture.

She finally found her box of dresses and picked up the first. The cool toned flower print drop-waist dress was one of her favorites. That was one item off her list. One of her cream colored cardigans was in there too so she added that to her ensemble. She remembered that the temperature was cooler here than her hometown. She wore the same black boots from the day before to complete the outfit. After rummaging through the boxes, tossing items out all over the floor she found her hairbrush and was content. With a few quick swipes through her locks, she was ready.

The furniture store was overwhelming, maybe it was just from growing up in a small town. She didn't know what style of furniture she wanted; modern, antique, rustic, chic, girly, she had no idea. Then there was the matter of the cost. She couldn't spend too much money on one item. A couch she decided is what she needed most, and a table. There were so many prints, finishes, and styles that she couldn't choose. She looked around at tables, not too big so it wouldn't take up her living area. Ino was known for her rash decisions and impulse buying. She bought the first table she saw, a rectanglular glass top. It was cute and modern in her own opinion. As for the couch she wanted something to match it. Ino went through the maze that was the furniture store and settled on a black leather sofa. Plain and simple she thought.

She had them ordered and peered at her watch. Ino frowned at the fact she spent two full hours looking for two pieces of furniture. She still had plenty of time to shop for groceries, if she knew where the store was. She forgot to ask the bellhop for directions to the grocery store. She didn't want to get lost in her new city. It took forever to catch a taxi just to get to the shopping district. There were indie record shops, boutiques with about five items, coffee shops left and right, art galleries, but not a single grocery store. She did pass by a farmer's market, it would have to work. She needed to get some food for herself.

She picked through the interesting assortments and decided to play it safe. Fresh fruit and vegetables and some stuff to make a salad, at least it would be organic. She needed to get kitchen utensils and tools as well, not like those would be at a farmer's market. Her watch said it was one in the afternoon, a good shopping day for Ino. She hailed a taxi and it surprisingly came quickly. She was getting used to the new city, even with all its quirks.

She propped her paper bag of groceries on her hip as she unlocked the door to her apartment. It was still stacked ceiling high with boxes. She set the bag on her counter and sulked over to her boxes. The first one she opened had all her toiletries, something she was extremely thankful for. She started work tomorrow and needed to find her scrubs. They were highly unflattering, but they got the job done so Ino didn't complain.

Her icy blue eyes scanned the room and shot up when they reached one wall. It was to a large window that led to a metal platform and ladders. She had never seen something like that before. When she looked down through the window she saw every floor had a similar contraption. She'd have to ask Shikamaru and Chouji about it later. However her curiosity fueled her quicker and she found herself stepping out of the window into it. The wind was much sharper higher up she observed as it whipped her blonde hair around like a rag doll. She wished she had brought a jacket with her, it was _cold._ The thin material of her cardigan wasn't doing much to keep her from freezing _._ She turned to go back into her apartment but the window wouldn't budge. She cursed under her breath and pulled harder. Must auto-lock or something else stupid, she thought with a groan. Now she was cold and irritated, a perfect combination for explosion.

She was a surgical nurse, went through her four years of college and passed her exam on the first try, she could think of a way to get herself out of this mess. Her arms wrapped around her as she looked around the platform. Stairs! She saw two stairs, one going down and the other going up. Perfect, she could climb down the stairs needed and go in through the apartment's entrance. Climb back to her apartment and never open this damn window again. All she needed was to unlock her front door and she'd be safe and warm again. Her optimism faded as she realized her key was inside her locked apartment. A frown marred her face as she looked at her other option. Shikamaru and Chouji said they lived right above her so the other ladder-stair hybrid hell trap should lead her to their apartment. Surely they would help her out. She had her spare key under the welcome mat for the distant week in case she screwed like this.

She mounted the first step, her hands had a death grip on the handrail. Her feet took her up another and then another until she was at the middle of the stairs. It was then she made the mistake of taking in the view, from six and a half floors high. She froze, that was really high. Her feet were glued to the step.

"I'm going to fall!" She whispered to herself frantically. The wind was blowing so harshly Ino was sure it would blow her over the railing. It was too high, much too high. Both her hands clung to one side of the railing as her whole body shook. She wasn't scared about heights before. She aided a liver transplant, an appendectomy, hell even an open heart surgery; there was no way heights would faze her. But here she was, clinging for dear life in between the sixth and seventh floor. She would be stuck there forever, even before she could start the job that brought her to the stupid apartment.

"Need a little help down there!" A monotoned voice called from above her. Ino used every ounce of her strength to just look up at the sound. Her pineapple haired neighbor had already reached the top of the stairs before she could even answer. He began to climb down the narrow stairway to her relief. Ino's hands were still stuck to the railing as reached out his own hand to her.

"I can't help you up if you don't let go." He sighed exasperated, he rolled his eyes at the petrified blonde. "But I'll fall." She shot back and clung tighter to the railing, it was getting slick with her cold sweat. She felt her knees getting weaker as she strained them to keep her as solid as possible.

"How the hell did you get out here anyway?" He questioned, his hand still dangling in the racing wind. Ino looked down at her boots sheepishly, "I wanted to see what this thing was and I got locked out." She muttered.

"The windows auto-lock dummy." She could hear his light chuckle and pouted. He rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Was she really this incompetent? Maybe he should have asked Chouji to help her instead.

"So this building is utterly ancient and probably full of ghosts, but it has auto locking windows?" She dead panned.

"It values safety." He shrugged but still smirked at the irony of the situation.

"Look I'll hold onto you alright. You won't fall then." Shikamaru assured, wanting to get both of them off the freezing platform. Ino shook her head rapidly at that. She was afraid that once she let go of the rail, she'd slip and fall backwards.

"Well I can't just _leave_ you out here, as easy as that would be." He groaned, his eyes filled with annoyance at the blonde. He wasn't sure how much he liked this girl anymore. He moved up a step to Ino's dismay.

"Wait!" She called, her eyes pleading. Shikamaru came back down with a light smirk at her predicament.

"Will you let go of the railing?" He questioned in his signature monotone. Ino peeled her small hands off the railing only to snap them back on. She looked apologetically at the brunette. He wasn't paying attention to her anymore, his eyes look vague and distant. Like he was calculating something in his mind.

"Do I have to carry you up?" He questioned, his face a mixture of boredom, annoyance, and mischief. Ino wasn't sure if he was being serious or sarcastic, it was hard to tell. Still she found herself looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He groaned very heavily before scooping her onto his back. Shikamaru could practically feel her heart beating out of her chest by how close she was glued to him. He observed she was surprisingly light. She bit her tongue to keep from screeching as he climbed up the first step slowly.

"I'm not making a very good first impression am I?" Ino asked over the roaring wind.

"You're...memorable, but if you get a big ass spider in your bathroom don't ask me for help. This is such a troublesome thing to do as it is." He answered and continued to his apartment. He could already tell this girl was going to bring him lots of trouble.

"And next time you get yourself locked out on the fire escape bring a coat, you're freezing." He added with a smirk. He could feel her ice cold limbs shaking in the cold air even through his own jacket.

"Well I didn't plan this out you know." She snapped back at him. She hadn't realized they had reached his landing. "Here you are _princess_." He teased as he set her down. Ino saw he had placed a hardcover book to keep the window open, something Ino wished she did.

"You're not much of a Prince Charming." She huffed as she entered his apartment through his window. He followed after her and shut the window. His lip quirked into a cocky smile when it locked.

"Don't you have any gratitude? I just rescued you and you're insulting me." He remarked with with an eyebrow raised. He was met with narrowed eyes. He didn't see the intimidation she was going for, her baby blue doll like eyes weren't suited for glaring.

"Don't flatter yourself, it was hardly a _rescue_. I'd call it lending a hand if anything." She sighed and shook her head. She could tell he was the kind of guy that was going to get under her skin. Still he did seem like a nice guy, not like the jerks she grew up with. After all he did climb down that death trap others others liked to call a fire escape just to help her.

"But thanks for your help anyway. I don't know how I would've gotten down from there without you." She added with an appreciative smile. He nodded, glad to finally get some recognition. He saw her slim frame shivering like she was in Antartica and decided to be nice. He grabbed a blanket off his couch and handed it to her, she wrapped it around her within seconds.

"You don't know much about living in a city do you?" He asked curiously, hoping she was simply naive instead of an idiot.

"Yep, lived in small places all my life." She nodded. She always envied girls that lived in big cities, but her quaint small lifestyle was everything she needed. Sure rumors spread like wildfire and there were way too many festivals, but she didn't mind.

"Then you've got a lot to learn." Shikamaru replied, mischief filled his eyes.

"Say, why were you on the fire escape in the first place? There's no way you could've seen me, or heard me for that matter in here." Ino questioned as her body readjusted to the warmth. The first thing she was going to do when she went back to her appartment was put on her fluffiest sweater.

"Chouji doesn't let me smoke inside the apartment." He answered with a shrug. On the inside however be cursed the habit. He knew how much it worried his best friend but the addiction wouldn't budge. He had many failed attempts to break it and some even lasted a few months. Then stress would build up and smoke would be puffing out of his lips once more. He had been clean for only a few weeks but the habit had returned once he has his writer's block.

"Those are absolutely destructive for you! Don't you know what they do to your body; cancer, emphysema, and bronchitis. It's an addictive habit-" Ino began to lecture. She was a nurse after all.

"I know that. I've tried to quit ever since I started. It's far from easy." He snapped before she could continue her scolding. Shikamaru puffed his first cigarette when the first teacher to ever give a damn about him died. He was a pack a day smoker and when Shikamaru took up the habit, it was meant to be a memorial to him. He never believed what health teachers told you about how easy it was to get hooked.

"Give me them." Ino ordered and stuck her hand out palm up. Strangely Shikamaru did so despite barely knowing the girl. His half empty pack was now in her hand. He watched her squeeze it in her fist and winced. It was like she crushing a part of him.

"Do you have more?" She questioned.

"No, Chouji only lets me have one pack at a time." He replied bitterly. He wished it was a lie. His hands were already shaking, his lust for nicotine was exploding inside him. Ino eyed them sadly.

"Don't buy anymore." Ino ordered once again and stared deep in his eyes. She knew she wasn't getting through to him. "You know I can't do that." He objected painfully.

"Then I'll help you so you can someday."

* * *

Shikamaru looked at the piece of paper next a box of unopened cigarettes and for once wasn't disappointed.

 _His melancholy was shattered by the eccentric girl on the fire escape. Now he wondered if he could've saved himself from countless troublesome efforts if he had left her on it. Damn those beautiful eyes and blonde hair. Looks could be very deceiving. He thought she'd be an angel, but now he knew she was a little demon. Yet he didn't mind her bossiness and persistence, it was a refreshing thing for the bland boy. At least he knew he wasn't going to be bored when that girl was around._


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru hated bar tending, it took so much effort. He had to memorize all the drinks and how to make them. He had to deal with sob stories about breakups. He had to deal with middle age men drunkily asking him for dating advice, which he had none of. The music in the bar made his ears bleed. The scandalously dressed pole dancers made the room fill with lust thirsty men. Teenagers got drunk off their asses because security did their job terribly. Left and right people rudely shouted for sake shots. Yes, he definitely despised his part time job. But it helped pay the bills so he managed.

Matters were only made worse by the fact he worked the after work shift. Men and women trying to squeeze in a few shots before heading home to their families. Groups of coworkers coming in to talk about "business", when Shikamaru knew they only wanted to get wasted because of their day's work. Tipsy teenagers grinding with people twice their age in the back corner. The occasional bar fight were someone would grab their sake glass and smash it on the counter in front of him would occur. Broken glass and bloody fists filled the room. Sometimes one would accuse the other of cheating. Other times the fight was purely fueled by alcohol. That's why he never invited his friends to socialize at the bar he worked at, he always pointed them to the one across the city. At least it had sanitary bathrooms.

Shikamaru stared at the wall clock, 8:45, he had fifteen minutes to go. At least business was fast so he had something to entertain his mind. Shikamaru had just finished a cosmopolitan for a whiny divorcee when out of the corner of his eye he saw the petite figure of his new neighbor. Her platinum locks were in a high ponytail and she was wearing her nursing scrubs. The flimsy coat she wore over it didn't shield her from the cold weather judging by her shaking figure and flushed cheeks. He remembered it was her first day of work. She was working her way across the bar towards him. She kept her step on beat with the music. He could see Ino was oblivious to the hungry looks she was receiving, it made his stomach drop. He would prefer not to have to pull them off her, but she seemed so small there was no way she could handle them herself. So he thought until a trashed man grabbed her arm and she kicked so hard that he clutched his leg from his spot on the ground. Looks could be very deceiving he realized as she sat on the stool in front of him.

"See I told you I could handle a few pervs." Ino said and gave him a playful wink. Her blue eyes scanned the drink list, her nose scrunching at the bizarre ones. The bar in her hometown only had a fraction of the drinks provided here. She contemplated being adventurous or being safe. Her usual drink was a vodka martini or a simple bourbon on the rocks if she was feeling down. She hadn't even heard of half these drinks, grasshopper, sangria, mojito, white russian, sidecar, the list went on.

"You shouldn't be here, the nicer bar is across the city." He warned and plucked the list out of her hands. She snatched it back with razor sharp reflexes. "I'm not walking across the city for a drink." She snapped and continued to look at the list. Her lips were pursed in a thin line as she did so.

" _Walk_ , don't you have a car?" He questioned, his voice heavy with tiredness. He decided there was no way she went from the apartment complex to the hospital on foot. That must be at least a forty five minute walk. His brow furrowed at the thought, in the mornings it wouldn't be that bad, but walking all that way at night was too dangerous for a young woman like Ino. Part of her route was in front of a bar for god's sake.

"Nope, never needed one. I've always walked everywhere, good exercise too." She shrugged. She didn't see his disapproving frown and head shake.

"But that's not safe, there are creeps everywhere. Isn't there anyone at work that could give you a ride?" Shikamaru groaned.

"I just started work, I don't know anyone enough to trust them with bringing me home. Walking home alone is just as dangerous as getting in a car with a complete stranger." She huffed, her eyes daring him for a comeback. Shikamaru was impressed by her comeback, but didn't like it.

"Then take the subway." He groaned. Was this girl honestly dumb enough to think walking home alone in the city was a smart move? There were other options besides driving, she must know that right?

"I didn't see one. Besides I probably wouldn't know which one to take." Ino shrugged and continued to scan the drink list. Shikamaru refused to believe what he was hearing. He himself would never walk forty five minutes in the dark city, and he wasn't a pretty little blonde woman.

"How about a bus. I know there's a bus stop by the hospital." Shikamaru suggested.

"But that would be such a waste of money. Walking is free." Ino replied with a roll of her eyes. Taking a bus home everyday would take a good chunk of money out of her paycheck.

"So I guess that means calling a cab is out of the question too." He sighed and rolled his eyes when she nodded. He wondered if she really thought saving some cash ranked above getting assaulted or worse. It certainly didn't for him.

"Then let me drive you home. My shift is done in fifteen minutes." He offered. She took a moment to contemplate his offer. On one hand he did seem like a nice guy so he was probably sincere in his offer. On another hand she was already half way to her apartment and no one had approached her, maybe he was just trying to scare her. Still it wasn't like he was enthusiastic about helping her, maybe he was just a chivalrous guy.

"Alright, but make me a drink first." She agreed and looked back down at the massive drink list. Her head hurt from just looking at overwhelming amount of alcohol.

Shikamaru tapped his fingers on the bar counter with impatience. He didn't even want her _in_ this bar, why was she taking so damn long? If he found it too dangerous for Chouji then it was certainly too dangerous for her. Definitely too risqué and rowdy for a small town girl and not suitable for her if she was alone. He prayed no fights would occur until she was safely away.

"Let me guess, you didn't have much alcohol in your old town did you?" He sighed, his eyebrow raised in accusation. She didn't strike him as much of a drinker either, but he already learned not to judge her. Ino nodded her head as she set the list down.

"Surprise me." Ino ordered, since she was unsure of what to get. She watched Shikamaru as he scanned the bottles of alcohol around him. She couldn't tell what was going through his head.

Shikamaru figured she wanted something new to her, but he wanted to keep it safe. He didn't know her well enough to tell her preferences. He decided on a screwdriver, a simple mix of vodka and orange juice. He handed the drink to her, he even used the extra effort of putting an orange slice as a garnish.

Ino stared at the glass in her hands before taking a small sip. She tasted oranges and vodka and she liked it, tangy and tart. She drank the rest of the cocktail hastily, too fast she decided. She blinked the dizziness from her vision. It wasn't very strong though. She slid the glass back to him for another round. He obliged with a roll of his eyes.

"Aren't bartenders supposed to be inviting to their customers. You shouldn't roll your eyes at people that would've given you generous tips." Ino scolded and wagged her finger to the lazy man. Ino gulped down the second cocktail eagerly. Shikamaru held up his palm as she passed her empty glass to him.

"Simmer down, there's vodka in that you know. I don't want to get you trashed on the second day I've known you." He yawned and placed the empty glass behind the counter. He handed her the tab for her to pay. Had Shikamaru been a complete stranger Ino might've batted her eyelashes and shifted her shirt to show her ample cleavage to avoid paying. She did have a way with seduction when she needed it. But she wanted to make a good impression on him, and doubted he'd fall for her tactics anyway.

Instead she gave him the proper money with a light pout about him refusing her another drink. Shikamaru went off to check himself out of his shift for the day before returning with his worn out jacket over his shoulder.

"I'm parked out back." He said and led the way through the crowded maze of people. He was an expert at it by now. Ino huffed at his leisurely pace despite his much longer legs. She wanted to get home from her exhausting day of work. She loved her job, but she didn't love being thrown into a liver transplant surgery. She didn't even know her way around the building yet. And she was sure the surgeon she assisted hated her. She treated her like gum off the bottom of her shoe. No respect whatsoever, and Ino despised being looked down upon.

The cold night air blasted her out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized he was holding the backdoor of the bar open for her, she liked his courtesy. Ino hugged the fabric of her coat tighter around her thin frame as they walked to his car. She missed the light breeze that kept her small town refreshed. The harsh brisk air was freezing her to the bone. In truth she had only stopped in the bar to warm up before going back into the icy night.

"You'll need a better coat than that if you want to survive the city." Shikamaru scolded, observing her rigid stance. Even though they were near his, well actually Chouji's, beat up Jeep he handed her his thick coat. He'd had the worn out coat since he was nineteen, it was the only coat he ever wore. Five years of dust and stains made the black color unreadable and ancient. He didn't care though because going out and buying a more fashionable coat when his trusty one was fine, because it was too much of a drag. It served its purpose and that's all he needed.

Ino shrugged on the coat and could feel its warmth engulf her. It was a nice contrast to the weather. Her eyes focused on the car in front of her.

"This is your car?" Ino questioned, her face marred by a frown.

"It's Chouji's but I'm borrowing it until my bike gets out do the shop." He rolled his eyes at her and sighed with annoyance. She looked at the dented and rusted Jeep. Her nose scrunched at its state. It looked like something a dinosaur drove. Ino knew she was being critical when she should be thankful.

"And it runs, like on gas?" She scrutinized it again. She wondered if all the signals still worked. It looked like it belonged in a junk pile.

Shikamaru snapped his head back at the blonde, his eyes half lidded in annoyance and exhaustion. "Look _princess_ you can accept my _very_ generous offer or I'm sure there are plenty of guys in that bar that would love to take you home and expect nothing in return." He snapped back, his sarcastic drawl heavy. This girl was a pain in the ass he decided. He wanted to get them to the apartment and collapse onto his bed. He was ready to skip dinner and anything else Chouji wanted to do with him. She was that troublesome.

Ino pursed her lips and stayed silent as she stepped into the car. She observed seatbelt was fraying and patches of duct tape were stuck on the seats. It took him two tries to start the car, which didn't help Ino's inner critics.

"Don't call me princess." She ordered once they drove a bit. She didn't appreciate his sexism.

"Stop acting like one then." He shot back, his eyes trained on the barely lit road. He hated this night, he was irritated, cold, and stuck with a bossy woman he just met. He hated driving at night, actually he hated driving in general. It was such a drag. He had no doubt Ino would scold him if he didn't drive correctly. He had to force himself to be alert which for a lazy guy like him was torture.

Ino focused her eyes on the shadow-like buildings of the city. She could barely make out the shapes of the skyscrapers.

"How long have you lived in the city?" Ino asked her driver. She figured she might as well get to know him.

"All my life." He answered plainly. He had been born and raised in this city. Apparently his father had lived there all his life as well. According to his mother at least. He couldn't ask his father if that was true or not anymore however.

"That must've been amazing growing up. You'd be a good tour guide huh?" Ino sighed dreamily. She could only imagine all the beautiful attractions he got to see on a daily basis.

"Maybe I could guide you to a car dealership or a coat store." He snickered. Ino glared at him in response. She was getting annoyed at his sarcasm. Her glare dropped quickly as her blue eyes drooped with sleepiness. She loved her job, but twelve hour shifts were hell. At least she only had to work three days a week. She barely had any time to do anything on working days. Ino snuggled into his coat more, like a blanket. Shikamaru peeked over at the half asleep blonde, he envied how she could just fall asleep like how he wanted to. Still his mouth twitched upwards into a tiny grin. She did look kinda cute in his coat that was way too big for her and her blonde hair that was messily draped around her. He wanted to reach out and brush a piece of hair away from her eyes. Of course doing the gesture would take too much work.

"What are you staring at?" She yawned, and tried to rub the tiredness out of her eyes. There was no way she was going to fall asleep in the car of a man she barely knew. The seats weren't even comfy at all. It was only nine o'clock too, Ino was never tired until at least midnight. Maybe it was just her way of adjusting to her new setting.

She missed her old setting though. Sure she wanted to move and get ahead in her career, but not under her forced circumstances. Even when she did move she wanted to be closer to her family than she was now. But since she didn't have a family anymore, what was the point of staying and being haunted by their memories? It wasn't safe there anymore either. Hell she didn't know if this city was safe either, but she had to get away. She slept with one eye open with everyday that passed before her freedom. She bought the whole nine yards of protection; pepper spray, mace, pocket knife, and a pistol. She took self defense classes as well. It gave her a sense of security even though she didn't truly have any. She had no idea she was watched at the time and still couldn't be sure if she was being watched now. It was her own fault her life went up in flames and she had no idea how to get out.

She needed a new place to call home. A new place that no one even heard of the incident. A place to start fresh. That's why she was in Konoha now. It was a strange feeling, to finally feel safe. She hadn't felt that way for months and the idea was so foreign. Back at home everyone thought she brought trouble and looked the other way when she needed help. Now she met this guy, this bizarre guy that decided to be there for her. He didn't know her at all! She refused to rely on him for both their sakes. For the two days he's known her, he's already shown her more support and guidance than she'd had for the past two months. She felt like she could count on him.

"Nothing. So how was your first day at work?" Shikamaru asked, trying to brush off his staring. He just planned on tuning her out.

"Well if you must know it was hectic. I got thrown into a liver transplant surgery as soon as I got through the door. Of course I knew want to do, but I don't even know my way around the building! The surgeon I assisted was a total bitch, she totally didn't take me seriously. I think she discriminates against blondes. She has no right since she has _pink hair_ , very unprofessional I'll have you know." Ino spoke rapidly, Shikamaru wondered how she had time to breath. She was talking like she had six cups of coffee. How on earth was she talking so fast? He decided there was no way she was alright. Maybe asking the question was worse than being caught staring after all.

"That took most of my day. I didn't get to eat lunch and I've been working since eight in the morning. I'm _starving_! Then there was this kinda creepy doctor that just went by C, what kind of name is that? There was this other nurse though, Hinata, who seemed nice enough. But she's too quiet for my taste." Ino continued, her voice loud and fast. _Was she breathing?_ Shikamaru regretted asking the question. He wondered if he should interupt her, but figured she'd rant about that as well.

"I didn't catch a break all day! Am I talking too much, I'm talking too much right? But a girl has got to vent out her frustrations you know? No you don't know you're a boy, but that's not the point-" She added only to be cut off by Shikamaru tapping her head multiple times. Her face scowled at him in disapproval. She despised being cut off mid-rant.

"Slow down, I haven't understood a single thing you've said." He sighed heavily. Ino huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by him again, "Not that I wanted to." He smirked.

Ino's eyes settled into an icy glare at him. She wondered how satisfying sticking a scalpel through his eye would be. He would probably act aloof to it anyway.

"Wanna stop somewhere to eat? I'm starving and you said you were too. I think there's a drive-thru up the street." Shikamaru suggested at the growl of his stomach. He figured he could at least ease the tension somewhat this way. Ino contemplated the offer. On one hand she was starving, but on the other she wasn't sure if she wanted to spend more time alone with the sarcastic man.

"Sure why not?" Ino replied with a shrug. Ino realized it didn't matter if she had objected since they were already in the drive thru. The night was too dark for her to see the food options from her spot. "Surprise me." She told Shikamaru as he looked over at her for her order.

He had ordered burgers. Ino had reached into her purse for money, but she realized he had already payed for them.

"I can pay for myself you know." She huffed with an accusing eye narrow. She dropped her icy gaze as she bit into the hamburger. She had never had fast food that tastes so delicious before. Back in her old town the inedible meat made her contemplate going vegetarian. Now her face was practically beaming.

"Hungry?" Shikamaru snickered next to her. Their contrasting eyes met, his teasing and hers annoyed. Ino reached over and gave him a lighthearted punch in the arm. Her eyes refocused on the breathtaking city. The glow of the lights cast a romantic atmosphere over the entire city. Ino thought it'd be a perfect dating scene. She imagined her on the arm of a handsome lover, the lights casting a warm glow over them, him walking her to her apartment since it was late; just like she fantasized about when she young.

There was a man beside her, driving her home because he didn't want her to get hurt walking home, he did give her his jacket even though she could tell he was freezing, she did find him handsome in a mature somewhat nerdy kind of way. Maybe she liked the guy more than she thought.

"What's your favorite spot in the city?" Ino asked. She knew she as being nosy not that she cared. She loves digging into other peoples' lives. It was a way to escape her own one. If he lived in Konoha his whole life than he should know his way around the city well enough to have a favorite spot.

"Eh picking a favorite is so troublesome. But if I had to choose my favorite place would be the antique strip downtown. Tons of literature classics and other collectables from my favorite authors. Makes me feel nostalgic you know? It's the only place I can stand shopping at." He answered. He loved reading as much as he loved writing. Literature was something he found troublesome in his youth, but now grew to adore. He could escape his boredom by diving into the pages of a book. It's what inspired him to be a writer.

"I love shopping! One time when I was little my parents took me to this big city and there were so many cute shops to choose from. But then again I was pretty spoiled so I got what I wanted." Ino replied revealing her guilty pleasure. She believed retail therapy was a perfect solution for any problem. She'd never see an actual therapist no matter how many she was guided too. Why should they know her life story, they could be stalkers too. Her trust in people had run dry and there was no way she would spill her secrets to a stranger.

"Daddy's little princess huh?" He teased with the smirk that seemed plastered on his face now.

Ino's face blanched at his words. She knew it was a lighthearted joke to him, but not to her. She felt a burst of pain in her chest, the sensation she always got when her father was mentioned. Her breath got caught in her throat and she felt like a house had been dropped on her. Her hands flew to her heart and felt its rapid beating. No, it wasn't a house on her anymore. She felt like she was underwater, the liquid seeping into the throat and killing her slowly. Her body was limp and frail, like a shattered doll. Her breath was in short gasps now, tears gushing down her face. She couldn't move her shaking body to wipe them away. Salty tears were blocking her vision and choking her sobbing voice. Her petite body was shaking violently like an earthquake was in her. She'd had many of these panic attacks before, they were routine for her. Usually she was alone when they occurred, but bring up her parents and she couldn't contain herself.

* * *

It was her fault they were dead. She told herself that every time. They were murdered because of her. She couldn't save them. She had been utterly useless and helpless. She had been the unknowing instigator of their doom.

She had been stalked ever since she returned from college. Maybe even before then. He was her shadow. He knew where she was at all times. Ino was not aware of the threat upon her, how could she be? In fact she had even been fooled into falling for him. He knew her entire routine like the back of his hand. Back then she saw it as a sweet gesture when he'd pop up in the library or store with flowers for her. She never questioned how he knew where she had been and assumed shed told him previously or a friend had informed him. It was perfectly logical.

She was the one he was after, but her parents paid the price. So they died the most brutal deaths Ino had ever witnessed. Well actually it was the most brutal thing she had ever woke up to. She was helpless in saving them, her body drugged into a lull slumber. She had been oblivious and so so stupid.

Blood splattered over every surface of their house, their bodies mangled to the point they weren't recognizable anymore. She had been almost thankful that she hadn't seen their suffering although she knew they deserved it. The sight carved into her brain, forcing her relive it whenever she closed her eyes. She couldn't remember much else about that horrid night, her head had hurt terribly from her drugged state. She was nauseous from her blurred and spinning vision, both from the drugs and the sight once she woke up to police sirens and blinding lights.

The police filled her in as much as they could; she had been drugged and raped by her boyfriend/stalker, her parents has arrived midway into the assault and her mother called the police, the assailant killed both of them brutally while Ino has been unconscious and before the police arrived, and when they did the assailant had escaped. They also suspected another person had been involved in the killing. She wasn't much use as far as filling the blanks besides the convict and his appartment complex.

It had been a year and he was nowhere to be seen.

Ino had to look around every corner to get even the slightest piece of security. She trusted no one and refused anyone's guidance or advice. Intimacy was a old relic of her past. She vowed to never get close to anyone ever again in any way shape or form.

She became prepared to face the paranoia that fueled her veins. No one could touch her and she relied on herself to ensure that.

Most of her memory was foggy and broken. It was like the sequence of events was a jigsaw puzzle and she only had the end pieces. Part of her wanted to remember what exactly happened to her and the other part was too scared. Sometimes she'd wake up from a nightmare and realize it was actually a memory. Other times a crime show would turn on and she'd get a sense of painful nostalgia.

The only thing Ino knew for sure was that if she ever saw _him_ ever again, he'd pay ten fold.

* * *

The freezing hands on her face felt like a light tickle. Shikamaru's hands cupped both her cheeks, he used his thumbs to wipe the tears of them. Concern filled his eyes as he looked at the frantic woman. Another thing about Shikamaru is as much as he hates women, he hates seeing them cry even more. He had always avoided conflict with them and opened the occasional door for those he could tolerate. He was a firm believer in courtesy even though he failed to show it as much as he should. When another man cried Shikamaru thought they better have a damn good reason to do so or else they were weak. However he admitted to being more emotionally inclined than the average male himself. When he saw a girl cry it made him bitter at whoever caused the scene. However with his lazy attitude he never did more than offer a tissue to wipe their runny noses.

"What's wrong? Aw come on don't cry." He pleaded. His hands went from wiping tears off her face to wiping the wetness from his hand on his pant leg in an endless cycle. She showed no signs of stopping. Her pale complexion was already red and blotchy, and her baby blue eyes were puffy and glazed over. He hated seeing her like this and felt so helpless. Even his genius mind didn't know what to do.

"H-home." Ino hiccuped between sobs. Shikamaru understood immediately and drove the rest of the way as fast as his junker car would let him. He had already driven them close enough to their apartment complex that he didn't have to drive very far. Her anxiety hadn't faded in the slightest by the time they got to parking garage. Shikamaru didn't realize how fast he could move his lazy body when he needed to. He brought his arm around her and lead her up to her apartment. He always hated the stairs, but especially hated them when supporting a whole other person under his arm. Ino had pushed her face into his chest to muffle the sound of her violent sobs. Normally she wouldn't have dared but she needed something to cling to, anything would work even a smartass.

She still managed to unlock her door despite her blurry vision and scattered gasps. Shikamaru led her onto the couch and placed a hand on her back. He began running circles in an attempt to comfort her. Chouji once told him that worked pretty well for comforting. Her ragged breath filling his ears. He wanted to call Chouji for advice, he was much more of the comforting type than Shikamaru was. He would know what to do. She sounded like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. It was agonizing for him to hear, he couldn't bear to think how it felt to her. Her attempts at calming her breathing were laughable and only made her condition worse. He wondered how long it would be until she calmed down. He had never had a panic attack before so he couldn't estimate a time.

Suddenly she was off the couch and scurrying into her bathroom. He cautiously went after her, this time not betraying his slow pace. The sound of running water almost hid the sound of her sobs, almost. The door was closed so he couldn't tell what on earth she was doing. The frequency of her sobs slowed and softened little by little. He figured whatever she was doing it was working.

"You alright in there?" He asked from across the closed door. He could still hear her deep breathing, but he couldn't hear the sound of crying.

"Y-yeah!" She yelled back. Her voice was shaking he observed. Shikamaru sighed helplessly as he contemplated what to say. Luckily for him she came out of the bathroom with a weak smile on her face.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." She apologized with a nervous laugh.

"It's fine." He shrugged with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was great with words on paper, not with them coming out his mouth.

"Well I don't want to keep you from going home. I've already bothered you enough," Shw said while looking down at her shoes. The first impression she must've left on him was laughable at best. He probably thought she was crazy or somehing. His nervous nod and retreat only fueled that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm telling you Chouji, Ino is nothing but trouble." Shikamaru grumbled after explaining the previous night. He swore she had no common sense whatsoever. Firstly she thought she'd be fine walking home alone at night for forty five minutes. Honestly she was asking for trouble with that. Why the hell didn't she have a car anyway? She whined about not wanting to waste her money on a cab or taxi. Shikamaru found that to be ridiculous. Did she really think saving some cash was worth risking getting attacked in the dark. If she hadn't waltzed into his bar like a shivering idiot then she would've been screwed with a capital 'S'. He also wondered why she didn't have a proper coat. She was surgical nurse after all, they made good enough pay to buy a decent coat. Him being ever the gentleman gave her a ride home _and_ his coat. She even had the nerve to insult Chouji's car. Sure the Jeep was a piece of crap but she didn't have to say that. She didn't have an ounce of gratitude. At least she began dozing off so he didn't have to listen to her nag him. Well she did after he payed for their food, geez could that girl just accept a nice offer without whining.

Then he made the mistake of calling her a daddy's girl which resulted in giving her a panic attack. Seriously how much trouble could she give him in one night? Of course he felt guilty about it, which he despised. Guilt was his least favorite emotion. How would he have known that was her trigger? It was meant to be a light tease not malicious. Sure she calmed down eventually but that didn't stop his worrying. He planned to give her some space and he assumed she was giving him some as well. At least she said she didn't have work that day so he didn't have to worry about how she would get home. He figured until she got herself a car he would be stuck giving her a ride. Although he didn't want her to be at his less than friendly bar or make the walk from the hospital to the bar alone. He'd have to make some sort of arragement with her. It would be very, very troublesome.

"She's just adjusting to this city. Didn't you say she came from a small town?" Chouji replied with a shrug. Shikamaru supposed that caused her naivety. Small towns were more secure than a city. Maybe she didn't have to worry about her safety as much. Surely she had seen tv shows or movies that could have enlightened her. Perhaps she didn't believe they were realistic.

"Even so she's still painfully troublesome." He frowned. Why couldn't he find just one woman that wasn't completely troublesome in every aspect?

"Then don't deal with her." Chouji once again shrugged. He looked up from the morning paper to see Shikamaru contemplating the idea. His face seemed oddly torn. He knew better than anyone that Shikamaru was as lazy as a person could get. Why would he want to get involved with a girl like Ino if that was the case? She'd keep him on his toes that's for sure.

"I feel like I have to. The girl doesn't have a lick of common sense and who knows what kinds of trouble she'd get into if I don't step in. Have you been listening to me at all?" He scoffed. He had spent several minutes ranting about how annoying Ino was but how he felt responsible for her even after only knowing her for a few days. He was the type of person to protect others, even the troublesome ones. He took care of them with the utmost importance. If this girl didn't have someone like him then he'd need to take over that role for her. It was just a part of his personality.

"Let her get to know some people and if she still needs you after that then I guess you're screwed." Chouji chuckled lightly after setting the newspaper down on their table. Shikamaru thought that seemed like a good enough idea.

"And how do we plan that?" He questioned in return.

"We could have a bunch of our friends over and have her meet them. A couple of them are already in this building anyway so it shouldn't be too hard." He suggested. Shikamaru scowled at the idea, parties weren't his forte. Whenever Chouji hosted one he hid in his room sleeping if the music wasn't too loud. He hated crowds of obnoxious people, which unfortunately for him happened to be his friend group for the most part. Plus he didn't know how well they'd get along with such a Prima Donna.

"Oh come on I've been dying to see Kiba and the others." Chouji persisted. Shikamaru's frown didn't falter. Yes he loved his friends and having a chill night watching whatever sport was on tv, but having party with them was another thing. Especially if a chick came over and brought her estrogen to the party.

"Are you sure those are the right kind of people to introduce her to?" Shikamaru the asked. In a nutshell his friends were...rowdy. And that was a nice term for them. Especially if they had a can of beer, or four. He wasn't sure how comfortable Ino would be around them. Hell he wasn't comfortable for her being around them.

"Totally. They're great guys. We've known Kiba since we were in kindergarten and Naruto since freshman year."

"I don't mean it like that it's just they're, well perverts. Do you think a party with booze is the best place for them to meet her?" He continued to question. He knew Ino could handle a few perverts, he had seen her in action. But these were his friends, not just drunk guys at a bar. He didn't want her to get the wrong impression of them.

"Then don't bartend for them." Chouji replied more sharply than his usual jovial tone.

"We have beer cans you know." Shikamaru retorted.

"They'll be fine. Besides you know how easy they are to control if they get too out of hand." Chouji reassured and it did make Shikamaru feel a bit more at ease.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you kinda like her." Chouji snickered. Now that put a scowl back on his lazy friend's face. It was almost scary how his mood darkened at that sentence. However the light brush of pink on the tips of his ears told Chouji otherwise. He meant it as a lighthearted tease but maybe he wasn't that far off.

"Well you do know better." Shikamaru grumbled and crossed his arms over his lean chest.

"As great as it is arguing with you, I've got to get to work." Chouji pouted and slid off the sofa they were sitting on. Effectively getting himself out of the conversation. Shikamaru sighed before getting up after him.

"When do you want to have it?" He asked. He promised himself to do favors for his plump friend whenever possible. If that meant enduring a party full of loudmouths then he'd do it.

"I was thinking Saturday, since all of us have that day off." Chouji beamed. He was happy that he won a battle with Shikamaru. That was a rare occurrence.

"You know you don't you don't have to say Saturday. Normal people say tomorrow." Shikamaru muttered, trying to get at least some of his usual snarkiness back in.

"Man Ino really does have you pissed off." Chouji chuckled knowingly.

"Speaking of which invite her please." he smirked and shut the door behind him without an answer. Still Shikamaru begrudgingly nodded. He didn't want to face that troublesome girl but he'd do anything for his best friend.

* * *

"Ouch!" Ino yelped after missing her hammer hit her finger instead of the nail. Some guy spouting about eternal youth loaned her a tool set so she could put together her bed frame. It was proving to be more difficult than the instructions stated. This was the sixth time she whacked her thumb she lacked ice so she settled for sticking her thumb in a glass of water. It helped somewhat.

This stupid bed frame would not beat her. It couldn't. She needed to focus on this task. It kept her mind off last night. She couldn't believe she got a panic attack and in front of that Shikamaru guy, gosh it was so embarrassing. She couldn't help it but it didn't help the already poor impressions she was sure she was leaving on him. She was probably the definition of troublesome to him. Now he probably thought she was a scaredy cat, clueless, a dumb blonde, naive, and unstable. She was usually such a sociable person, meeting new people was a walk in the park. She must be getting rusty.

Maybe it was for the best the guy did seem like a total bore. His voice is always in a monotone and his stance is always a slouch. He's a complete sexist. He kept pestering her on safety like the word was new to her. She knew how to handle herself so he could just butt out of her life. Then there was the issue of his constant snarky remarks and smirks. All his little jabs and teases were getting on her nerves.

Still he did help her out a lot that night. He gave her a ride home, granted the car looked like it belonged in a junkyard. He gave her his jacket which despite its horrid looks was extremely warm. She made a note to buy herself a better coat. Then there was the fact that he was there for her when panic took over. He stayed by her until she was able to calm down. That was very sweet of him even if he didn't know the extent of it.

Two blunt knocks made Ino snap her head up towards the door. In the process the glass of water tipped over onto her hardwood floor. With a deep groan and one more knock she was opening the door. Her eyes involuntarily widened when she saw that pineapple haired boy leaning against her doorframe. His eyes were half lidded as they briefly looked over her casual outfit of a gray v-neck and leggings. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His feet were bare, his crumpled shirt has some faded logo that Ino didn't recognize and he wore baggy sweatpants.

"Good morning." She greeted politely. She had planned on avoiding him after the eventful night they shared. She assumed he was planning the same thing. She was wrong. He gave a nod of acknowledgment as his eyes wandered behind her to see the mess of her apartment space. Boxes were still strewn in every nook and cranny. A mass of what looked like sweatshirts waa spread out across her floor. Other pieces of clothing were draped over boxes and in piles.

"So what do you want?" Ino questioned after an awkward minute has passed. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to let him in or just let him slouch in her doorway. Her apartment was still unfurnished and just as messy as the day prior. Inviting someone inside wasn't on her to-do list.

"Chouji figured that you should meet some people around here so he's having this party Saturday." Shikamaru stated and rubbed the back of his neck. He could've cut the tension between them with a knife.

"Sounds cool." She responded. Her blue eyes were looking in all directions besides towards him.

"Yeah he figured you could meet some people a find the city this way. You know besides us." Shikamaru continued. His tone remained a monotone. He wondered if their conversation could get any more awkward.

Since he knew she wasn't paying attention to him, he took a moment to get a second glance at her. His thirteen self wouldn't have been able to control his hormones when it came to this girl. Her plantinum hair was so glossy and long. He did like longer hair, especially if the strands were blonde. He would never say that of course. Maybe she was a bit short for his liking but he didn't mind. Her petite frame was kinda cute. Her legs were still long and lean, they looked exceptionally good in those leggings. There was a bit of cleavage peeking out of her v-neck shirt as well. Her chest was rather large compared to most of the girls he had seen. Her relaxed attire showcased her fit physique, she was probably one of those health freaks. His eyes went back up to her face, the most beautiful part of her in his opinion. Her fair complexion was radiant, not pale. Her eyes were the color of a cloudless sky. Her lips weren't too thin or full, just a nice balance between the two. She had no cosmetics on, at least he didn't think she did.

His staring was cut off by her giving a cough of acknowledgment, he was busted. Her delicate eyebrows were raised at him and a hand was on her hip. She was used to men checking her out, it still annoyed her though.

"So that's why you came here huh?" She accused. His ears were heating up in embarrassment. It wasn't like him to ogle women. He had to think of something to divert her attention. He spotted her hand on her hip and saw it sported a cracked nail.

"How did you do that?" He asked and pointed at the bleeding finger. She grimaced at it, she hadn't realized it was that ugly.

"I was trying to build this stupid bedframe and I kept hitting myself with the hammer instead of the wood." She sighed with a pout. That bedframe would be the death of her.

"Why are you using a hammer? Don't you know drills work better." He scolded and stepped inside her apartment. To her surprise she didn't feel the need to scold him. She walked over to the half completed bedframe and mumbled a complaint.

His dark eyes inspected the project, at least the nails were in the correct spots. Granted following directions was something pretty hard to screw up. He picked up a nail and handed it to her. "Show me how you would hold it." He ordered. Ino kneeled by the bedframe and held the nail to the wood.

"Well that's why you keep hitting yourself. Your thumb is too close to the top. You're supposed to hold the nail lower and lightly tap it until it gets stable. Then you use force and give one last hit to get it in the wood." He explained and moved her fingers towards the base of the nail. A small shiver went up Ino's spine at the touch of his slightly calloused hands. She hadn't felt that before.

"Thanks." She said and hammered the nail down just like he had told her. Her finger wasn't harmed in the slightest.

"You know if you just drilled the nails in this wouldn't be so troublesome. Don't you have one of those?" Shikamaru questioned as he leaned back on his palms. He continued to watch Ino nail her bedframe together and warned her if her fingers weren't low enough.

"I didn't bring any tools so I borrowed this from that Lee guy. He didn't have a drill." Ino explained. Slowly her bedframe was starting to take form. She didn't see Shikamaru wrinkle his nose.

"Lee's a total weirdo. You could've asked me for tools, Chouji has a drill somewhere." He yawned. He remembered that bushy-browed guy that went on and on about youth and all its beauty. It made him want to dunk his head in a pot of boiling water.

"Well he's right next door so I figured it would be easier that way." She shrugged. That was a total lie on her part. Her first thought was to go up to their apartment and ask if she could borrow a tool kit. She was halfway up the stairs when she remembered the eventful night. Something about Shikamaru greeting her at the door made her stomach knot. She didn't want to seem like more of a bother. So she hurried back down the stairs and went to the guy next door.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. But trust me avoiding Lee is a skill you need to learn." He replied with a light laugh. He had to learn that the hard way. He would never make anyone endure that, not even the troublesome Ino.

"But that is rude." She huffed and continued to hammer each nail carefully. She was roughly seventy five percent done.

"Nah he won't even realize. He's got his weird group of friends anyway." Shikamaru assured. She nodded that blonde head of hers in acknowledgement. She was on a roll now, each nail was going into the wood like water to a glass. She'd be done in less than five minutes.

"Just to warn you our friend Naruto is a total pervert." Shikamaru stated to cut the silence that fell upon them.

"On a scale from one to ten?" Ino questioned curiously. She was already planning outfits in her head to avoid lusty looks.

"Twenty." He snorted in response. Naruto might as well be the dictionary's entry for pervert. He never grew out of the horny teenage boy stage. If Shikamaru thought about most of the men he knew hadn't either.

"Damn, should I wear a nun outfit or something?" Ino laughed and nearly missed the nail. She could handle a few perverts but she was not going to give them any fuel.

"That wouldn't stop him. I'll just keep his alcohol intake to a minimum. He's way worse when he's drunk. Actually I'll have to keep the booze away from Kiba too." Shikamaru responded. Ino's nerves began to heighten, maybe this party wasn't for her.

"Relax they're really cool if you get to know them. Besides I wouldn't let them harass you like that." Shikamaru added like he had read her mind. Ino exhaled with relief and finished assembling the bed with that off her mind.

"I think it looks lovely if I do say so myself." She smiled, pleased with her work. She was especially proud that she had done it all herself, with that little tip from Shikamaru. He didn't understand her excitement over something as mundane as building a bed but he decided against saying a snide remark.

"When Chouji tells me more about Saturday I'll let you know." Shikamaru informed as he got up from his seated position. He carefully avoided the odd puddle of water on her floor and made his way over to her front door. The blonde hurried after him, not seeing the puddle. Just like in one of those cliché movies her foot hit the slippery surface and flung her whole body backwards. Her blue eyes shut in anticipation for the impact of the hardwood floor. He must've heard her light shriek since he spun on his heel and looped an arm around her waist before she smacked bum first into the floor.

"You're pretty clumsy aren't you?" He smirked as he straightened her back to a stable stance. She inwardly cursed that trait she inherited from her mother.

"That puddle came out of nowhere." She objected and shot a dark look at it.

"You sure it didn't come from that tipped over glass?" He snickered and jerked his thumb in its direction. Ino's lips pursed as she pushed past him and reopened her door for him.

"Well your company has been just _wonderful_ but you should be going now." She huffed and the smirking boy walking through the doorway at a snail's pace.

"See you tomorrow," He replied and waited just as she was about to close the door before looking back over his shoulder, "Princess." He heard Ino stomp her foot and knew his attempt at annoying her was successful. Judging by the slammed door he had hit a bullseye at that.

* * *

Ino scanned over her much too large array of clothing. What was she supposed to wear to a party filled with boys her age. Some apparently with very perverted sides. She had already pushed her dresses aside, she saw those as too formal. She could try to fit in and wear one of her graphic tees, granted those were her sleep shirts. Would a skirt be too girly for them? Ino had gone through a skirt phase the year prior and currently her wardrobe had a quarter of its room just for them. She did want to dress nice, just not too nice. It was at night so she could get away with dark colors if she wanted. Maybe her faded denim jeans would work. If only she could find those darn things, they were probably lost in the move.

Each outfit Ino never approved. Her favorite purple skirt seemed just a bit too short if she was going to be around a group of only men. She didn't even bother trying to make her wide assortment of crop tops work. She didn't really want to wear jeans, they were so stiff. Her maxi skirts seemed too dressy, as did her very expensive blouses. She shifted through her collection of purple everything until she found what she was looking for. She decided to screw it and wear her beloved dress. It wasn't too elegant that it could the be worn in daytime. The neckline was scooped, but not too low. The hem came a bit above her knee but she didn't think it was short. The color was a rich plum, her most favorite shade of her favorite color. It hugged her figure but wasn't too tight that she couldn't sit down. The capped sleeves made her arms look amazing. In her opinion it was the perfect dress. She had even gotten it on sale.

She opted for her trusty black boots instead of heels, now that would've been too fancy. The only jewelry on her were the diamond studs that she never took off. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail held up by her signature black ribbon. Her long side bangs were the only hair left out. Her hand reached into her cosmetic bag for her peachy pink lipgloss and dabbed it onto her already pigmented lips. Immediately her thumb swiped it off and she threw it back into the bag. She didn't need that for a simple party like the one she was going too, it wasn't like she was trying to impress someone.

She gave one last look at her reflection with scrutinizing eyes. Was she too dressed up? Would dressing in sweats be better? But she hated sweats, being put together was something she loved. It gave her this feeling of gratification. Her scrutinizing thoughts were ceased as she did a little twirl. Yes, she was definitely happy with her outfit. She didn't care what those boys thought. Not a single on one of them.

Two blunt knocks gave Ino deja vu and she knew exactly who was knocking at her door. She was correct when the spiky ponytailed boy greeted her at the door. He decided to pick her up rather than tell her an actual time. That would've been too troublesome.

"Well aren't you rather dressed up?" Shikamaru noted when Ino opened her door. He didn't bother trying to stop his eyes from wandering up and down her figure. He thought her sweats accentuated her figure but this purple dress took the cake. It didn't exactly cling to her like a second set of skin, but it still showed off in all the right places. Her waist seemed a bit smaller, her hips a bit wider, her legs a bit longer, and her chest a bit fuller. It looked so effortless on her.

A polite cough made his eyes dart up in embarrassment. Ino smirked at his flustered face. Yet she was glad he was at least embarrassed over ogling her, most of the men she had met would've kept going.

"Sorry, come on they're waiting for us." He grumbled and began walking back towards the stairway. Ino quickly locked her door and followed after him. Ino hated the stairs in the apartment complex because they creaked like there was no tomorrow. Every time the heel of her boot hit the wood, her ears cried. It was like a symphony of untuned instruments. She tried to step as lightly as possible but then she had even less balance than usual. And she needed all the balance she could get.

"Hurry up princess, do I need to carry you up these stairs too?" Shikamaru called from the top of the stairs. Apparently he was deaf to the horrid sound of the stairs. When Ino looked at her spot she still had quite a few steps left.

"They creak so much." She pouted and moved up a step to prove her point.

"It's an old apartment. Maybe you're stepping on ghosts." He snickered and leaned against the banister. It wobbled from the sudden pressure and Ino cringed. How old was this apartment anyway?

Once Ino had managed to climb each ancient step, Shikamaru led her to his apartment. He muttered something bitter under his breath as his fingers rested on the door knob. He could hear Naruto hollering something stupid from behind two closed door. Chouji had also forgotten to get more aspirin, something Shikamaru would desperately need after this party. Ino was beginning to tap her foot behind him, her patience was wearing thin. This girl has no idea what she's getting herself into, Shikamaru thought.

He was completely right once he cracked the door open ever so slightly and ear-bleeding music poured into the hallway. Why couldn't they just like classical music like him? There was nothing wrong with relaxing orchestra after all. Still his feet took him inside his soon to be destroyed apartment and Ino followed.

Just like Chouji had said Kiba and Naruto were there, as well as Naruto's stoic friend Sasuke and Kiba brought that bug guy Shino. Shikamaru would've preferred just Kiba and Naruto, but Chouji was the boss. Shino mostly kept to himself and offered a random bug fact once in a while. Sasuke was another story, Shikamaru hated the guy. Maybe it was his "too cool" attitude or the way he treated most people with no respect. It didn't help that he had stampedes of women lusting after him, he was cruel to them. Yet according to Naruto he was a great guy, maybe there was something more than friendship between them.

Kiba worked at the vet because of how much he loves dogs. The only reason he didn't live in the apartment complex was because there was a no dog policy. He couldn't bear to be separated from his dog Akamaru for more than a few hours a day. Needless to say his social life was less than fascinating.

He was hotheaded and reckless. The car crash that broke his leg during senior year proved that. His bark was much worse than his bite. But since he barked constantly it made Shikamaru want to punch him the face on more than a few occasions. His jokes were crude and only funny when you were drunk. He lusted for women on a daily basis but never had a girlfriend. Sometimes Shikamaru wondered if the only kisses he got were from Akamaru. Yet he was still one of Shikamaru's closest friends, it really was mystery why.

Then there was Naruto. Aside from being a complete pervert with an unhealthy obsession with ramen and attention, he was actually a decent guy. He was a good listener and could always cheer you up. His smile could light up a room, or maybe it was that bright blonde hair of his. He was friendly to everyone and held ill will to nearly no one. His grudges never lasted more than a week.

He was painfully oblivious however. It made Shikamaru sigh every time they hung out. Shikamaru remembered when this girl Hinata had a massive crush on him for years and he never realized. He probably still doesn't know to this day.

By the looks of it they were already well on the way to being wasted. Shikamaru let out a groan before moving closer to them, Ino hesitantly on his heels.

"Shikamaru! How've you been man?" Kiba greeted, his words already slurred. After returning Kiba's awkward side hug, Naruto hustled over and gave him a full on bear hug. He _did not_ return that. It was then that the two boys had noticed Ino standing behind their lazy friend.

"Is that your new lady friend?" Naruto teased into Shikamaru's ear. The stench of beer was still faint luckily.

"No, this is Ino. The girl Chouji told you about." Shikamaru corrected and stepped back for them to accurately see her. Naruto beamed at her with his hand stuck out for her to shake. "I'm Naruto."

"And I'm Kiba!" Kiba yelled from his spot on their sofa. Shikamaru caught him drinking up the blonde. That's when Shikamaru realized he was not going to be able to lock himself in his room and write. Instead he was going to have to keep his two idiots from devouring Ino. It was going to be very troublesome, yet he knew it was his job to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru was regretting his allowance of this party. If it had been any other gathering with his friends, it would have been annoying but bearable. But the blonde that seemed to have trouble follow her everywhere was now making his life much more troublesome. Normally he would be in his room writing, his short story at least had a prologue now. He did have Ino to thank for that however. Who would've thought she would be the one to give him inspiration. Now he had to develop the plot, so that meant he needed to spend more time with her and see what else he could write about. She was a pretty interesting girl after all.

However that same troublesome woman was demanding all his attention. Granted she wasn't trying to keep him from secluding himself. It was the other people at the party, more specifically the drunk men. Kiba had already made a pass at her, which meant he was now banned from sitting close to her for the rest of the evening. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her long legs and Shikamaru had to keep shooting him warning glares to back off. Shino was off doing his own thing so at least Shikamaru didn't have to keep an eye on him. He wasn't expecting to anyway.

Then there was Sasuke, who wasn't giving her a glance, but boy was she flirting with him. That ticked Shikamaru off for a reason he actually wasn't sure of. Maybe it was the fact he could barely stand the Uchiha. Either way her attention to Sasuke was giving Kiba and Naruto ample time to be as perverted as humanly possible. Ino didn't even notice when Natuto accidentally bumped his hand on her thigh, or when Kiba just so happened to drop his beer can at her feet so he could check out her chest from a new perspective. It was making Shikamaru sick just watching it.

He couldn't bear it anymore when even Sasuke, who _everyone_ secretly thought played for the other team, decided to press her against his chest so Chouji could fit on the sofa. Maybe he wouldn't have had a problem with it if Chouji had actually wanted to sit on the couch, or if Ino wasn't glued to him while tucked perfectly under his arm. But since both of those didn't happen, Shikamaru decided to take a drastic measure.

It took only a few minutes before everyone in the room was whining about the cold room. Naruto was on his feet and pacing the room, Kiba had decided to cling to Chouji for extra body heat, Sasuke and Shino were acting indifferent, and Ino was now in his bedroom bundled up in one of his blankets.

"You know our heating and cooling systems just never listen to us. One day it's perfect and a few minutes later we're in a sauna. Or in this case, winter." Shikamaru explained after returning back to his bedroom. He had to make sure he hadn't set the temperature too low after all. Once he was assured they wouldn't become human Popsicles anytime soon, he was back to hiding Ino away. Well technically he wasn't lying since their temperature systems were total garbage, but he just used it to his advantage.

"That must be awful especially in summer or winter. Well at least your room isn't as freezing." Ino replied and brought the navy comforter tighter around her slim frame.

"That's because I'm smart, I have a heater and a fan in here. Even though most of the time it's too much work to turn them on." Shikamaru explained. He always thought a few steps ahead for problems like a temperamental heating system.

"Are you sure the others are alright? Your living room was freezing." She questioned. There was enough room in his blanket for Sasuke after all. Man that guy was gorgeous. She was a sucker for dark hair and eyes. Sasuke had those and amazing bone structure to match. His body was probably perfect as well. Ino could've daydreamed about him for hours.

"Trust me some cold air is just what they needed. Besides it's getting warmer by the minute." He objected quickly. Keeping Ino away from them, even if just for a few minutes, would make his job much easier. Chouji was bound to scold him later for it, but he felt so...protective of her. He didn't want her to get hurt, especially by his own perverted friends. He was trying to figure out why he felt that way at all. It wasn't like he had known her for years, which was the reason for his protectiveness over Chouji. She was annoying and loud. Yet somehow he didn't really mind it as much as he assumed he would. It was certainly strange for him. This beautiful blonde really was a mystery that he desperately wanted to solve.

"Yeah I guess so. You were right about Naruto and Kiba though, in fact you may have understated them. Shino's kinda creepy but not that bad. And there's that Sasuke guy, what's he like?" Ino asked curiously. She definitely wanted to know more about Sasuke. Like his taste in women. She might even put on a swipe of lip gloss, she did sneak that into her purse just in case.

"He's an ass." Shikamaru scoffed. It was plain and simple answer, yet truthful. Well at least in his opinion. Naruto would disagree to that and probably a few others as well.

"Really?" Ino gawked. She cursed her poor taste in men, couldn't she find just one that was good. Seriously was it that hard? Or was her luck that terrible? Maybe a mixture of both.

"Especially to girls. Trust me you don't want that guy." He nodded. And there was that strange ticked off feeling again, it was getting on his nerves.

Without any warning, the door opened and Chouji was standing in the doorway. He snickered after looking between the two. Ino was wrapped in his blanket on his bed, completely naive about his motives. It was a stroke of genius to turn their heat down just to keep her away from their less than chivalrous friends. It took Chouji less than a minute to realize their heater hadn't malfunctioned and slowly brought warmth back into their room. That way Shikamaru had time to do whatever he planned to do.

"The heat is back on." He announced once Shikamaru shot him a glare. Naturally Ino was up off his bed in a hurry. She had a party to get back to after all. Chouji closes the door once she had bounced out into the main room. His eyebrows were quirked at his lazy bestfriend.

"Why did you do that?" The plump boy asked and leaned back against the doorway. He barely concealed his smirk. He had an idea or two about why Shikamaru decided to hide away the blonde. Still it was out of character for his best friend to go to such lengths for a girl's sake. He always complained about women.

"I told you this party was a bad idea." Shikamaru grumbled with crossed arms. He said his friends were going to lust over Ino. He was correct. He liked to think he was always right. Maybe it was a bit arrogant but no one could disagree with that fact.

"Relax I just talked to them about it. They'll back off." Chouji assured confidently. Shikamaru wasn't completely convinced but found himself nodding. Maybe it would get him out of the potential conversation that Chouji would start. A conversation about Ino.

"Alright." He shrugged and stepped closer to the doorway. Chouji was still blocking it.

"Why do you care about this girl so much? Just a few days ago you could've written a full essay on why you didn't like her." Chouji asked with quirked eyebrows. Shikamaru cursed that his prediction had been correct. He knew they were always right but he still hoped to be wrong about it.

"I don't know." Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly. In truth he wasn't lying. He himself had no clue as to why he was wanted to take care of this random girl so much. She had proved herself to be a handful in just a week of knowing her. Sure she was easy on the eyes but that wasn't enough for Shikamaru to tolerate someone. There had to be some reason but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You seem pretty jealous," Chouji continued with the knowing smirk that Shikamaru usually wore. The apathetic man rolled his eyes with a snort. He knew his best friend was just trying to get a rise out of him. His efforts had never succeeded before and they weren't going to work this time either.

"They were all over her, what was I supposed to do?" He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. This whole party was a very troublesome ordeal.

"I don't know but I guess turning up the AC did the trick. That was a pretty sneaky move you pulled though." The more jovial man shrugged. No one else would've thought to make their apartment Antartica just to help out Ino. Even though she didn't even know she needed his assistance.

"I know, now can we go back to that stupid party." Shikamaru sighed with exasperation. He just wanted to get the party over with and go to bed. Maybe he could talk them into ending the party an hour earlier.

Chouji nodded and finally allowed him to exit the bedroom. It was just like when they left it. A can of beer was in the palm of each attendant. Kiba was chugging his down just like he was a college student. Sasuke and Naruto were doing the same in a competitive manner, those two could pick just about anything to make a competition out of. Shino was silently sipping his while looking over their bookshelf. Ino hadn't even taken a sip judging by the unopened can that she was clutching. She wore an amused expression as she watched the antics of the other partygoers.

"You do know how to open a beer can right?" He snickered and sunk into the couch beside her. Chouji had gone to the fridge to get beer for them. Shikamaru doubted there would be any left judging by the amount of cans littered around their apartment.

Ino had given him a reply but he hadn't heard a single word of it. When she had turned to face him head on instead of at a side angle he was mesmerized. She looked nearly identical to earlier yet there was something just a little off that he couldn't put his finger on. Her eyes are still as bright and blue so that wasn't it. Her hair was still styled the same with her long bangs swept to the right side of her face and the rest in a high ponytail. She hadn't changed her outfit. He knew it was something about her face. But what was it?

He felt an awkward silence fall over them since he hadn't heard her response or said anything back. "Can you say that again, these guys are really loud." He said quickly.

He still hadn't caught her answer. His eyes had focused on her lips as each passed passed through them. They opened and closed so delicately since her speech was slower than the first time. He could tell by the way she pronounced her syllables although he didn't know what she was actually saying. He had figured out her lips were not the same as earlier. He wasn't sure if he was just imagining it but they seemed pinker and shinier. It was like she had glazed them with some watered down strawberry syrup. It was subtle but he still noticed and he liked it. He wondered it would be like to kiss them. Probably sweet and delicate like the kisses given from princesses to their heroes at the end of a fairytale.

He had caught his name come out of the beautiful pair of pink lips. That drew his focus back to reality. Her eyebrow was arched and her eyes looked confused. He inwardly cursed that he had stared at her for too long. He had never looked at a girl like this before and it made his ears burn in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry, I still didn't catch that." He grumbled. His eyes were now looking anywhere else but the girl sitting beside him. He noted that he must have moved closer to her while staring at her lips because she seemed much closer to him. He gave himself a mental kick for stooping to the level of his thirteen year old self. All he needed was his manhood to make a very visible appearance and he could've gone through gone through an age rewind unknowingly.

"I said I do. I just don't like it." The blonde repeated for the third time. She didn't seem very pleased by having to do so.

"Then what did you drink during college? And please don't say you didn't drink anything." He replied as cooly as he could manage. This conversation needed to get back to normal fast.

"Tequilla and sake shots mostly. I really didn't drink much since I wanted to stay focused on my studies." She answered in a much more reserved manner than he had heard. _Great, now I made her uncomfortable._

"I guess my school had those too. Beer was just much cheaper and anything tasted great with it after midnight." He said back in his signature monotone. He had to think of a way to fix this mess and just be casual.

"Hey Shikamaru we're out!" Chouji called from their kitchen area. Shikamaru wondered why it had taken him so long to figure that out. Shikamaru felt like he had been sitting on this couch for ages.

That's when a frenzy broke out between all the one-drink-away-from-being-completely-wasted men heard Chouji's announcement. Kiba lunged for Shino, apparently his can was more than half full. That led to a one sided fight with Shino warding off Kiba with ease. Kiba's screams of frustration still rang through the apartment. Shikamaru's palms had already glued to his ears. Ino's blue eyes had widened at the sudden commotion. She felt like she was back in a fraternity house.

"Will you guys please just shut up! I'll go buy more that means you're in charge Shikamaru." Chouji announced, his voice rising above the scream matches. Naruto and Sasuke had high fived while Shino had finally gotten Kiba to simmer down. The pout on his lips looked like it belonged to his dog. Once Chouji had left their apartment in search of more booze, even more hell broke loose.

"Hey Ino! How much is left in your bottle?" Kiba shouted from across the apartment. Shikamaru turned to see the tanned boy in his determined, yet stumbled walk to reach the bottle in the blonde's hand. Something about how utterly hungry he looked made the pineapple haired boy's stomach drop.

"I haven't really started it yet so..." Ino answered with an ounce of hesitation. That made Kiba's march double in speed. Now Shikamaru was positive the man charging at them was feral and was also the most troublesome attendant. Kiba had cursed extremely loudly after he had stumbled over a discarded bottle and fell face first into their wooden flooring.

Shikamaru then realized he was the one that desperately needed a drink if he had to endure anymore of this night. He didn't ask for permission to snatch the bottle from Ino's palm and let the alcohol guzzle into his throat.

"That was mine!" Kiba cried after finally managing to stand with help from Shino.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sasuke asked while planting himself right next to Ino. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at their dangerously close proximity. Since when did Sasuke get so forward, he thought bitterly.

"We could play the sit down and be quiet game." Shikamaru said in a deep monotone.

"Don't mind Shikamaru, he's as boring as a brick!" Naruto shouted from across the room. That same blonde somehow managed to jump over the sofa backing and plop neatly on the other side of Ino. Shikamaru would've contemplated how he managed to do that so effortlessly in his drunken state but Ino's squeak of distress reached his mind first. Without even thinking about his actions, which was a very rare occurrence, he forcefully grabbed both boys by their arms and yanked them off the sofa. He the proceeded to march them into his bedroom before shooting a glare at Kiba and Shino to follow him as well. Knowing the importance of their lives they did.

* * *

"I'm back and I brought booze!" Chouji announced as he entered his apartment. He hadn't expected it to be empty sans Ino sitting on the couch and staring at his roommate's shut door.

"Where did everybody go?" He asked and set two six packs of beer on the kitchen counter.

"In his room. They've been in there for awhile." The blonde answered and pointed a cherry red painted nail at his door. He caught the hint of guilt in her tone and immediately suspected the cause.

"Let me guess one of the guys was getting a little too close." The plump boy sighed and took a seat beside her. He'd tease his friend about this later, there was definitely something going on with him. He couldn't deny that.

"Yeah pretty much. It really wasn't that bad though. I don't know why he got so mad." Ino replied with a shrug. Sure that Naruto was a bit forward but it was no big deal to her, he seemed harmless. Same went for all the others.

"Who knows what goes on his head. His IQ is around two hundred after all." Chouji stated. He had already realized Ino was going to stick around so he also realized that meant she would need to know how to handle Shikamaru. Chouji had known him since their childhood and his best friend could still surprise him.

"Wow, isn't that like genius level?" Ino asked completely in awe. Here she thought her mother was brilliant since she had a masters in biology and a bachelor in botany. Someone with an IQ of two hundred flew her out of the water.

"Yep no one can beat him at a strategy game. Well his old man stood a chance but no one else came close. I've completely given up trying." Chouji nodded and smirked to himself.

She wasn't the first to be awestruck by his best friend. He once had two girls fighting over him back in senior year, the fight didn't last more than a week though. If history was anything to go by Shikamaru would piss off an admirer with just one sentence, one of his rather sexist comments would inevitably come out and he'd never see her again. Chouji wondered is Ino would be like that or be one of the few to look past it, well at least for awhile. His longest relationship was eight months and a few on and off flings with a girl from the beachy town of Suna. His second relationship, and the other remotely serious one, only lasted three months before they broke it off. It was with some girl that majored in coding at his university.

"Wait but isn't he a writer? And sort of a bartender too?" Ino questioned leaning forward a little. Hearing bits of gossip was her guilty pleasure and some on her peculiar neighbor would be nice.

"He did what he loved. Oh and the bartending is to pay his part of the rent." He replied and took a sip of his cool beer. Ino sounded like both Shikamaru's exes and his mother. They all wondered why he didn't become a lawyer or a businessman. That was one of the many reasons the girl from Suna left him, Temari was her name. Chouji never actually found out her last name for whatever reason but knew it started with an 'S'.

"I see. Well I guess as long as he likes it that's all that matters." She shrugged. It was nice to see someone happy with their job after hearing all the horror stories of people that despised what they did for a living.

Chouji opened his mouth for a reply but the group of bitter men coming out from his roomate's room made him smirk instead. He assumed they had just gotten one of Shikamaru's infamous lectures. The guy usually strung as few words as possible together for sentences but when he got into one of his lectures he could go for hours.

"Jeez you could've told us Shikamaru had a thing for her." Kiba whispered into Chouji's ear as he sat begrudgingly beside him. Chouji had to use extremes willpower not to smirk harder it chuckle at the statement. He wished Shikamaru had told him the same thing.

"Oh you know how he is." The plump man shrugged. Shikamaru wasn't going to pursue a girl but if for whatever reason he got one his protective instincts would heighten to the point of possessiveness. Stare at his girl for more than two seconds and you'd get a four second long glare in the shape of daggers. It really was quite interesting to watch.

"Yeah but they're not even dating. Didn't you say she just moved here?" Kiba continued in his drunken drawl. Chouji pressed a finger to his lips to keep the volume down. After all Ino was sitting on his other side and wouldn't be accepting an apology from Naruto for much longer.

"Maybe it's love at first sight." Chouji snickered. Now that was something he'd love to see. He looked over his shoulder and saw his friend casually sipping on a fresh can of beer, his eyes narrowed in a certain blonde's ponytail.

"Why are all the cute girls taken around here?" Kiba frowned and got up from the couch. Then he grabbed his leather jacket was hanging over the kitchen countertop.

"I'm going to start heading out, don't want Akamaru to get lonely." He announced and was already at the door before someone could reply. He wasn't out the door though.

"Not when you're that drunk." Ino objected firmly. She utterly hated drunk drivers. It was a completely avoidable thing to be and yet they were everywhere. Nothing good came of drunk drivers.

"What, are you a doctor or something?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. The alcohol in his system was making his already fiery temper feel like a volcano.

"A nurse actually. And I've seen plenty of injuries caused by drunk driving." She replied smugly now getting off the couch herself. Shikamaru set his beer down on the counter and forced his body to stand on its own. He was getting a bad feeling about the way their conversation was going and his instincts had an odd way of always being correct.

"And that makes you _so_ much better than me right?" Kiba drawled back. Ino could now smell the alcohol radiating off his body as he walked steadily, despite his apparent intoxication, closer towards her. She was aware Shikamaru was beginning to make his way over as well and he didn't look pleased.

"No it doesn't. I'm just saying driving under the influence is very dangerous. You should call a cab." She stated calmly. This guy was growing on her nerves. He was also making those nerves increase with uneasiness.

"Aw come on Kiba stop being so defensive. She's just trying to help you out." Naruto whined from the back corner of the room. That guy wasn't as annoying as Ino had thought. Sure he was very forward but he also mellowed very quickly. His humor on the other hand, needed a lot of work.

Ino watched through her blue eyes as he rolled his brown pair. He ran a hand through his messy-maybe on purpose-hair and shrugged on the jacket he had been holding throughout the conversation.

"Yeah I guess you're right I'll call a cab I guess." He shrugged. Her shoulders relaxed even though she hadn't realized they had tensed. She noted that Shikamaru's did the same from behind Kiba.

The easy feeling evaporated Ino felt hot breath that wreaked of beer on her cheek and a large hand circled on her upper arm. "But you'll make the ride a lot more fun." Kiba slurred in her ear. She gasped with widened eyes and an icy feeling in her chest at both his words and the fact he had pulled her into his chest forcefully.

Just as she was about to rip her arm out of his grasp, Shikamaru had yanked him back by the collar of his jacket. The force even sent her stumbling back a few steps.

She had seen Shikamaru enough times to know his face was pretty much the same no matter the situation. It was blank and bored with its surroundings. His eyes drifted aimlessly in a half lidded gaze and his mouth was in a faint frown. His eyebrows hardly raised or lowered except when he was in a snarky mood. Sometimes he wore a smirk with it or a scowl. Still they never seemed overly emotional. His body language was slouched and comfortable. Ino noted he liked to lean against something or sit rather than idly stand. Still he was hardly rigid or stiff.

However now he was completely different. His knuckles were white as he clutched Kiba's collar. He was standing straight up and Ino realized how intimidating his height could be. He wasn't smirking but he did wear a severe scowl complete with a slight view of gritted teeth. His eyes were like daggers as they locked into a glare with Kiba's. It was like he was trying to murder him. His eyebrows were furrowed as well. Ino had never seen someone so angry except in heavily exaggerated soap operas. She certainly didn't expect it to come from Shikamaru.

He looked at her over Kiba's shoulder and Ino saw something flicker, maybe relief, in his ebony eyes before he continued matching Kiba to the front door. It slammed shut and sent vibrations down the floor when they disappeared into the hallway.

"Are you alright Ino?" Chouji asked from behind her. He had gotten up from his seat when Kiba grabbed her but Shikamaru beat him to it. Ino saw that the other guests had drawn closer to her as if they were ready to pounce on Kiba too. Well Shino was still admiring some of the artwork on the wall absently.

"Oh yeah, no need to worry." She responded back. She wasn't lying but her eyes kept floating back to the shut door. So many possibilities were going through her mind about what was going on.

"That's good." He replied gratefully and crossed to the counter to grab another beer. He was going to need one once the party was over and he was sure to get an infamous lecture himself. Chouji hadn't thought his friend would get that rowdy but he supposed his judgment was a bit off.

"Don't worry about them. Shikamaru just has an extremely low tolerance for mistreating women, but I assume you already figured that out." He added with a a chuckle. Shikamaru had a very long list of things that he couldn't be bothered to tolerate and mistreating women was pretty high up on that list. Troublesome women was right next to it as a way to balance.

"Yeah I did after the air conditioning fiasco and then pulling them all into his bedroom to yell at them. I really didn't mean to worry him though." She nodded. She was still staring at the door. She wondered if she really was just a troublesome woman to him. He definitely thought of her as one.

"Nah he's just protective, you'll get used to it." Chouji shrugged. It was about time she figured it out. He knew Ino would have to get used to it even if she didn't want to. He also knew Ino was going to play a prominent role in their lives.

Maybe Shikamaru would even treat her like one of his girlfriends. That's be a humorous day. Ino didn't strike him as a helpless girl by any means. Judging by the deathly glare she gave Kiba, Chouji was sure she could've fought him off herself. She probably hated being smothered. Shikamaru, despite denying it to hell and back, was prone to do that.

"He's especially protective over his girlfriends." Sasuke commented from the sofa. He smirked when Ino gave him a confused look. She seemed more confused when Naruto nodded along with him eagerly.

"I see." She said hesitantly. What they were getting at was beyond her.

Fortunately for her she didn't have to think about it since Shikamaru sulked in when she turned her attention back to the door. His hands were deep in his pockets and he was still frowning.

"I got him a cab." He announced to the quizzical glances his friends were giving him. He brushed past the party guests as he continued his sulking walk to his room in silence.

Ino felt a pang of guilt in her chest when he shut the door behind him. It was her fault he was having such a sour time at his own party.

"See all's well that ends well." Chouji smiled sympathetically at the blonde. That didn't ease the very down feeling. She wasn't even in the mood to finish the party and judging by the awkward silence, so was everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to grab my bag." She mumbled quickly as she made her way to his door. She heard Chouji object behind her but by then she was already inside the room.

Ino carefully shut the door, leaving a small crack, and waited for him to look up from his desk. He hadn't bothered to turn on his lights; Ino noted only the light emitting in the room came from his laptop. _Man he really is lazy._

"Shikamaru?" She asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if he was still in a pissed off mood.

"What do you want?" He asked. His voice was edged in irritation. Yes, he was still very much in a pissed off mood.

"Well I'm heading out and I needed to get my purse. I left it in here during the whole air conditioning issue." Ino replied and attempted to go towards his bed. She believed that was where she left it. The darkness wasn't helping her though.

She heard him groan and then the lights flashed on. She had to blink to adjust her eyes to the new brightness. She mumbled a thanks and grabbed the black cross body bag.

"I told you the party would be a bust." He stated smugly as he sat back down on his desk chair.

"It was actually pretty fun." She snapped back. Sure it started off rough and ended that way as well. But the middle part was pretty exciting. She got to meet new people and learn more about Konoha.

"I'm sorry if I made it a bust for you though. I know I made a lot of trouble for you." She added while looking down at her boots. That was the real intention of going to his room. She hated to be a burden to others and that was exactly what she felt like to him.

"It would've been troublesome for me anyway. Not much of a party person. Besides you're a troublesome woman for a reason." He shrugged with a hint of a smirk. Ino assumed the flush that rose in her cheeks was of anger. Would he just quit with all the demeaning nicknames?

"Hey, you can't call me that!" She shouted back and got a chuckle in return.

"So you like princess better I assume?"

"I don't like either! My name is Ino so call me that." Ino barked back. She even stomped her foot. Here she was trying to apologize for being troublesome, not a troublesome woman however, and all he was doing was riling her up.

"Nah I'll switch off between princess and troublesome woman. If it makes you feel better you can give me a good old nickname." He smirked back. Ino hadn't noticed him rise out of his seat.

Her previous assumptions that his height would be intimidating were proven correct, well if she allowed herself to be intimidated. In fact his height was almost appealing to her. She thought he'd be a good big spoon. Of course she quickly got rid of that thought. She couldn't even think of a scenario that her idea could be proven correct.

"Fine...Smartass!" Ino snapped.

"That's really all you've got? Jeez I thought you'd have at least a little creativity." He teased back. The sight of seeing her pissed off was making his night a lot more delightful. Maybe it her small height and doll-like face mixed with clenched fists and narrowed eyes. Or maybe it was the flush of her cheeks combined with her pouted glossy lips. He swore that lipgloss looked so good on her that it should be criminal.

"I'm really beginning to not like you." She huffed and sat on his bed with arms crossed. She pondered why she didn't just go out his door instead since that would've solved the problem much better. It would've also been a splendid dramatic exit and she loved doing those.

"So that means you've liked me up to this point. Well you certainly had a weird way of showing it." He smirked once again.

Her face was slowly becoming a tomato and he loved every minute of it. Normally Shikamaru would not bother with this much smirking and teasing; however, there was something about the blonde that made him continue almost eagerly. _Almost_.

"I did not, I just meant you're really getting on my nerves right now." She objected. The guy was being so damn annoying that it made Ino's brain want to explode.

"So you haven't liked me up to this point? Well that hurts my feelings." He continued cooly. Ticking her off was too easy for him. He wasn't complaining about that however, it just made his job simpler.

"I didn't mean that either! Stop putting words in my mouth!" The temperamental blonde ordered and pointed an accusing finger at him.

The conversation had taken a whole different route than what she intended. She loathed things not going her way. She also loathed how cocky Shikamaru was being. He didn't say much but whatever he did take the effort to say made her want to slap him.

"I just want to know your opinion of me. No need to get all feisty about it." Shikamaru shrugged and sat beside her. Ino rolled her eyes at his comment and crossed her right leg over her left.

"Well your smugness has lowered it." She scoffed and flipped her blonde ponytail at him. She decided to blame that on his frown and not her comment.

"Ouch." He replied unamused.

"Aw lighten up I'm just teasing. You're better than most of the guys I know." Ino giggled and patted his shoulder quickly.

"And how many do you know?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised. He wasn't quite sure why he asked in the first place. It wasn't any of his business after all. He definitely knew that since she rolled her eyes at him and said, "Doesn't matter they're all from back home anyway."

Shikamaru went through all the snide remarks he could make to that trying to figure out the best one without having too much hesitation. When he came up with one he turned to see that Ino had shifted her focus away from him and to his bedroom. He shifted nervously beside her as she glanced around his bland and messy room. The act of cleaning it was very troublesome and he didn't give himself much time to fix in the first place. He had a hamper to put his dirty clothes and he did not eat in the room so he didn't have to worry about crumbs. Dusting on the other hand...

"Why do you have a picture of the sky on your ceiling?" She asked. He saw she had leaned back and her blue eyes were staring at the sky with the same hue.

"I like cloud watching but that's too troublesome to do in the city. I just look up at that picture instead." He explained. Cloud watching always gave him peace and relaxation which he loved. There were no quiet spots to do it close by and driving to a remote forest was far too troublesome so he settled on a photograph. It was pretty lame compared to the real deal but it served its purpose.

"Ooh I did that too when I was younger except with star gazing! I put these glow in these glow in the dark stars all over my walls and ceiling and would shut off the lights and pretend I was looking at the stars." Ino replied back eagerly.

The stars were so mesmerizing at night and Ino could've stared at them for hours if the night wasn't so cold. She had each constellation memorized and a telescope by her window to see them all. It was her guilty pleasure hobby that she shared with no one else since it was so sacred.

"Never tried it."

"And I've never heard of someone cloud watching before." She rebuttled. Stargazing was a fairly popular hobby and at the very least was a well known one. She had never heard of cloud watching before but she assumed it had a similar effect.

"That's the beauty of it. Go to a park and stargaze, and you'll see dozens of people doing the same thing with annoying commentary and noise. Go to the park and cloud watch and you'll be able to savor it alone." He said back happily. The idea of solitude was bliss to him.

"So I'm guessing you won't invite me along?" Ino replied sarcastically.

"You'd get bored after ten minutes even if I did." He shrugged.

"Is that a challenge Nara?" She pressed and raised a defiant eyebrow at him. He just smirked back at her. "Fine tomorrow we can go to the park and if you make it ten minutes without a single complaint while having your attention solely on the clouds then..." He trailed off. What reward would he offer anyway?

"You have to go stargazing with me later that day." She finished.

"Deal."

* * *

Ino found herself staring at her closet again. What kind of outfit do you wear while cloud watching with a guy who isn't your date and merely a new friend? Ino knew she couldn't wear something fancy or expensive due to grass stains but she didn't want to wear her more worn down clothes for around the house. She shuffled through all ten hangers but nothing clicked for her. A dress would either fly around in the wind or be much too tight for a casual day out. The same went for skirts. Nothing seemed to work for such a simple task. She then sighed and moved to her wardrobe for more options.

A pair of short faded denim overalls caught her eye. Her eyes scanned her shirts for something that would complement it. She could match it with a solid color like red or purple or she could use a patterned one like stripes or polka dots. Ino compared her options and decided for a plainer one since the overalls would be flashy enough. She then groaned when the task of actually picking the color came.

Some might say she was being over dramatic about this decision, but Ino heavily disagreed. Colors held so many meanings. For example when Ino went through her _very brief_ emo phase _,_ one she would never mention and has had all photos deleted from the planet, black was her go to. It showed the "inner torment of her soul" as she put it, once again for a very brief period of time. However there may or may not have been a dyed strip of hair involved that color also played a vital role in. Initially it was red but that was a bit too cheerful so she changed it to dark purple a week later. She wanted to express herself and colors did that.

If she picked yellow it would show she was cheerful and for the day. Ino knew Shikamaru would tease her about it so she dismissed the idea. Red was a little flirty so that was also out. Pink was probably too girly for him. Ino got the impression he preferred less girly women. It didn't matter about his opinion though, she just didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She was a good friend. Green would clash with the grass. Blue was too cliche if they were staring at the sky. White would get too dirty. Ino had worn purple everytime she had seen Shikamaru and sensed a new nickname would come if she wore it again. That really own left neural colors or orange. Ino found neutrals to be too blah for a happy park day, so she chose orange. It was also her second favorite color next to the obvious purple.

[ text; from Shikamaru ] Ready?

Ino was glad Shikamaru had stopped appearing at her door with two solid knocks. She warned him not to do it this time before she left last night. However she assumed he wouldn't listen.

[ text; to Shikamaru ] give me 5 min

[ text; from Shikamaru ] you get 3

Ino rolled her eyes at the message and continued to get ready. Ino threw her blonde mane in its usual high ponytail and adorned her ears with her go-to diamond studs. Ino wondered if she could if she could push her luck with mascara and eyeliner too. She then promptly remebered that she could still stab her eye with all the time in the world. Shikamaru was not worth going blind for.

She slipped on some sneakers and grabbed her cross body bag. She was going to beat Shikamaru at his own game. Ino strode up the ancient stairs with the epitome of confidence. The creaks didn't even bother her.

Normally she'd be a hesitant to knock on a fairly new person's door but two blunt knocks came from her hands effortlessly. Shikamaru answered quickly and rolled his eyes after a quick inspection of her outfit. Ino mentally prepared comebacks for whatever snide remark was to come.

"Didn't you check the weather?" He questioned with a cocky tone. Ino realized Shen hadn't but was not about to admit it.

"Of course I did." She replied as he began to lock the door.

"I'd recommend a jacket then." He said back as they passed her door. He abruptly stopped at it to prove his point. Ino was not about to give in though.

"I'll be fine." Ino objected and continued down the corridor. Shikamaru rolled his eyes behind her but didn't push the subject further. He was ready to see how she tried to hide the fact he was right in an hour. One thing for certain was that she wasn't not going admit she was wrong.

The pair were by the complex entrance when Shikamaru's phone rang. Ino assumed it was some business call since Shikamaru was answering with simple answers in a slightly less lazy tone than usual. The call was brief so Ino also assumed it wasn't very important.

"Have you ever been a motorcycle before?" He asked like it was the type of question a person would hear on a daily basis.

Ino wanted to know how he could make everything he said so Ino thought about it, everything about him was effortless. His voice was smooth and no word was ever forced. His body was in a relaxed slouch and his walk was always at a leisurely pace. He even managed to go down the creaky stairs like they were normal. Ino walked slowly and carefully to avoid the extra noise. Shikamaru didn't care. His clothes were bland but didn't look sloppy.

"No."

He didn't look surprised by the answer. He did seem to hesitate before asking, "Do you want to?"

Ino hadn't never of thought of riding on a bike before. Thinking of it now it could be fun. It would be something new to experience in this new life of hers. Despite his irritating attitude, Ino didn't want to get distant from him. He was one of the few people she knew and couldn't afford to lose him. She needed to forget everything about her past and create a new future. She could already tell he would be part of it.

"Sure, why not?" She replied cheerfully. It could be exciting, and if it wasn't then Ino knew one thing to never do in the city.

He raised a suspicious eyebrow at that. He quickly dropped it after realizing he marred his perfectly bored expression. Ino pressed her lips together to stop a smirk of amusement.

"Is there a problem?" She asked with a hint of her old flirty tone. Ino didn't mean for it to slip out. It seemed that Shikamaru didn't notice so she chose not to dwell on it and look more suspicious. That and she didn't want to think about why it came out in the first place. It was her normal tone back home but after the incident it evaporated.

"Didn't expect you to say yes." He shrugged.

"Why?" She pestered. He didn't know her well enough to have expectations for her, right?

"You're a nurse and all. Don't you guys hate motorcycles since they're _so_ dangerous." He answered. She didn't appreciate the mocking tone to it though. He really was an annoyance. And to think she was just thinking about how she didn't want to lose him.

"Not all of us do." She objected and opened the door of the complex. Her cheeks were flushing in anger and she wanted fresh air.

"Fair enough. But you seem to."

"How?" She challenged. She wasn't liking his know-it-all attitude. They haven't even known each other for a month.

"You got mad at Kiba because you hated drunk driving because of how reckless it is. Most people think motorcycles are reckless so I just assumed." He clarified and Ino did feel better. At least he had a reason and wasn't just basing it off a generalization. Ino Yamanaka could not be generalized.

"Honestly I haven't thought about it much. No one back home rode motorcycles so I didn't have to worry."

"They're not bad. I've been riding one since college. Come on it's faster to walk to the shop." He insisted as he waved a hand for her to follow him down the busy sidewalk.

Ino had never seen so many people in one place before. The streets were packed with cars, motorcycles, and bicycles alike. The sidewalk was no better with its people. Everyone was in a hurry and cramped; not a good combination. Ino cringed as people tried to yell over others on their phones or in their own conversations. Shikamaru didn't bother to continue theirs in this condition.

Ino pouted at the fact she was being pushed and shoved while Shikamaru was slipping through the crowds easily. It should be the opposite given their heights. Ino was tempted twice to reach out and grab her guide's hand to help her through the crowds. Her pride got the better of her so she decided against it quickly both times. She was comforted by the fact Shikamaru turned to make sure she hadn't been trampled every few seconds.

Ino wondered how people enjoyed the city if they couldn't just sit and admire it. Everyone was running around if you didn't then you'd be lost in a sea of strangers. It would've been nice to look around the city during this walk to the bike shop. Of course that was impossible to do at the pace she was walking. She wanted to get to know the city better an she this was no way to do it.

He turned around once again and this time reached out for her own hand. She let him pull her to the side of the crowd until they were out of the crowd and in front of a store.

"Congratualtions for surviving your first foot traffic jam." He stated in his typical monotone. Ino rolled her eyes in return.

"I thought that was just in movies."

"They're usually only on weekends." He replied as he entered the shop.

It was actually an old apartment garage. There was a faint scent of gasoline and one of the ceiling lights was flickering. Cars and motorcycles covered the room. There were all types of tools and equipment littered around. All the employees were clad in blue jumpsuits smeared with oil and dirt. Well all except for the guy approaching them clad in a leather vest that exposed his tattooed arms. Ino assumed his loan tolerance was very high to have all those tattoos.

"Here for your bike, Shikamaru?" He asked in a raspy voice. Definitely a smoker, Ino thought. Still he didn't seem scary or intimidating like bikers in movies.

"It's about time. I've been driving Chouji's jeep for three weeks." Shikamaru scowled.

"He still has that old thing?" The other man chuckled.

"Refuses to get rid of it." Shikamaru nodded with a roll of his eyes. Then the man waved them towards a black motorcycle in the middle of the room. It looked pretty simple. Ino figured it matched Shikamaru's tastes.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the blonde beauty?" He asked with a finger pointed at her and a grin that exposed a gold tooth.

"I'm Ino, nice to meet you." She greeted confidently with an extended hand. She could introduce herself.

Ino maintained her smile as his sweaty palm engulfed hers. She continued it after held it longer than she intended. She was very proud of herself for maintaining it even after he lifted her hand to plant a wet kiss on it. Luckily for her mouth muscles he released it after. She made a mental note to yell at Shikamaru for that encounter later.

"Alright, let's keep it moving." Shikamaru grumbled and pulled out his wallet. The other man accepted it and went over to the front desk.

"Never bring me here again." Ino whispered through concealed anger.

"Noted." He smirked.

Ino couldn't belive he found it funny. Then again he had a habit of annoying her so it made sense. That's why she had no problem enacting a little revenge. She swiped the sloppy kiss off her hand and onto his jeans. The instant tension it brought to his body made her smirk.

"Troublesome woman." He frowned and took a step away from her.

"Stop calling me that!" Ino shouted and stomped her foot on the hard cement. She promptly winced at the pain in her foot. She could tell Shikamaru was trying to keep his composure and almost succeeding. She assumed he wanted to look professional.

"Are you bothering my blonde beauty?" The man called as he walked away from the desk. Ino resisted the urge to vomit. Shikamaru's composer cracked even more.

"No sir." He smirked and took back his wallet and a set of keys.

"Okay then, you're all good to go."

The garage door opened from the opposite side of the shop. Ino felt a gust of cold air hit her bare legs. She hadn't noticed the colder weather in the crowd of people. However, there was no way she was about to give Shikamaru the satisfaction of whining about the weather.

"See you Shikamaru, blon-"

"Ino, it's just Ino." She snapped and stormed over to the bike. Ino then realized there was nothing for her to hold onto to keep her from flying of the bike. Well except for the driver. She groaned.

"You're going to want this jacket." Shikamaru smirked and tugged on the shoulder fabric.

"I'll be fine." She objected. There was no way she'd admit defeat. She wanted to wipe the smirk off his face so desperately.

"You've never been on a motorcycle before, it gets cold." He reasoned.

"Then the driver should wear it. Now let's go." She said harshly and took a seat on the back of the black motorcycle. The leather cushion wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought. It wasn't ideal either, but she'd deal with it.

Shikamaru took no time getting comfortable and gave a huff of annoyance at her fidgeting. Ino scowled and circled her arms around his torso.

"I know it's awkward but you'll go flying with that hold." He yawned. Ino didn't think he smirked at that. She tightened her arms reluctantly. Then he kicked up the kickstand and sped out of the garage.

Shikamaru was right about it being colder on the bike. Her face already felt numb and they hadn't reached their first stop light. Ino didn't know how far away this park was but was going to be very irritated if they weren't close.

Still, there was something exhilarating about riding on it. It was unlike any car ride. Although the wind was causing her face to become a popsicle, it also brought life into her bones like never before. Ino bit her lip from letting out a shriek. She wasn't sure if it was out of fear or delight. The people crowded on the streets passed her like blurs. All the different colors of the city united like inside a kaleidoscope.

Ino wasn't sure how long they had been driving before they reached a red light. A stop from the racing wind was a relief.

"You okay back there?" Shikamaru asked. He didn't sound as bored as usual.

"Yep." Ino grinned and nearly, _nearly_ placed her head on his shoulder in content.

Her whole body was freezing and her ponytail was a mess but she was still content. Nothing could imitate this moment so she'd savor it. She wasn't sure if she'd ever ride on a motorcycle again but was glad she tried it.

Ino felt an icy hand rest on top of hers. She could feel the smirk radiating off Shikamaru's face.

"I told you to bring a jacket." He scolded and Ino's moment of bliss shattered.

"Shut up!" She yelled and glared daggers into the back of his head. She was too scared to un-glue her arms from his torso to punch him.

"I was trying to be nice you know." He mumbled under his breath. Ino softened her glare a little.

"You being nice? Who would've thought." She teased.

"It's a rare occurrence." He shrugged. Ino thought his shoulders rose more tensely that time. The light turned green and they were back to driving in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Ino was awed by the park. It was massive and seemed to stretch for miles. Everything was so alive and green. Flowers were blooming at every corner. Rose bushes bordered the pebble road that guided people around the park. The lush grass speckled by wildflowers would be ruined if people walked all over it. Ino could see a playground towards the middle of the park. Dozens of kids were running around it. The air even seemed more lively than when they were walking in the city. It reminded her of the fresh air of her home town. Her town didn't have such an amazing park though.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Ino gasped. Ino had always been passionate about nature. She wanted to be a botanist when she was younger, but her father thought it wasn't a reliable job. Nursing was much more in demand and paid more.

Shikamaru nodded and pulled a cigarette out of his coat pocket. It was snatached out of his hand before he got his lighter out. He turned to glare at the blonde thief and was met with an equally annoyed glare.

"You were not seriously about to pollute this air with that death stick, were you?" She accused and waved the cigarette in front of him. He noted she always put her hand on her hip, when she was angry. Her other hand was usually pointed accusingly-or in this case disapprovingly holding a cigarette.

"No, I was going to smoke." He replied back dryly. He should've known better; Ino had made it clear she didn't approve of smoking. She also made it clear she did not like to have her opinions challenged.

"It's terrible for you, too." Ino continued and tossed the cigarette in a nearby trash can. Shikamaru's eye twitched in annoyance.

"You've already told me that." He yawned. They were already fighting and they had just walked into the park. It must be a record for them.

"You didn't listen." She snapped back.

"Chouji's been telling me the same thing for years. He has asthma so I can't smoke around him. I don't get what your big problem is." Shikamaru shrugged. If his best friend couldn't convince him to quit, then no one could. Especially some girl he's known for only a few weeks.

"Because you'll die. I'm sorry if I have a problem with people dying." Ino replied. She sounded defensive.

"Right, since you're a doctor." Shikamaru replied with rolled eyes.

Shikamaru expected Ino to snap back at him or mock his own profession. Apparently Chouji had given her his life story during their party. It mildly pissed him off that she knew more about him than he did her.

He should've known that nothing could be expected of Ino.

Ino proved him wrong when she shot him a glare. It chilled him down to his core. Then her blonde ponytail nearly slapped him as she turned around to start walking. The argument was apparently done. He didn't mind. It wasn't as troublesome as usual.

He trailed behind her as she took in the area. It was obvious she loved it. He was supposed to guide them to his favorite hill but didn't mind the detour. He had walked around the park several times and it seized to bore him.

She was particularly mesmerized by the grand display of flowers. Shikamaru thought he relented her saying something about liking flowers a lot.

"How many pictures do you need to take?" Shikamaru groaned after several minutes of looking at the same flowers. Sure, they were pretty, but they were still just flowers.

"Why are you always so grumpy? Ino asked back. He rolled his eyes at her lack of an answer.

"Genetics," He stated. His dad had to deal with a troublesome woman daily. Shikamaru must've gotten the trait from him.

Ino finally finished. She took the last few pictures slowly just to annoy him. It worked. He was already tense enough from not having nicotine in his veins, he didn't need Ino taunting him. Did she have to wear those tiny shorts while doing it too?

"Alright, take me to the hill. Let's get this cloud watching over with." Ino sighed. Shikamaru muttered troublesome under his breath and started towards his favoriate hills. They by the edge of the park. In the winter kids would sled on them.

"What did you say?" Ino asked accusingly. Did she hear everything?

"Nothing." He muttered and continued to march towards the hill with his hands dug deep in his pockets. He wondered how he kept getting stuck with Ino. She never failed to be troublesome. He knew this. Chouji never hung out with her and he liked her much better. She wasn't nearly as troublesome around him.

"Didn't sound like nothing." Ino huffed with her arms crossed. Shikamaru wasn't sure if it was because she was annoyed or cold. The wind was picking up. It didn't bother him since _he read the weather_ that morning and dressed accordingly. He could tell Ino was making a conscious effort to not complain about the weather when a strong gust blew. He would mock her for it, and he would enjoy it.

"I said lovely weather. Don't you agree?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah, it's a great day." Ino smirked back. It was a beautiful day, cold, but beautiful. She had too much pride to admit she was cold. She knew Shikamaru wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she did.

"Remember you have to watch the clouds for ten full minutes." He stated. It was the whole reason they were out here.

"And when I do, you have to stargaze later today for ten minutes." She added. That was going to be the fun part. She didn't see how someone could just watch clouds all day and enjoy it. She'd rather sleep than do that.

The hill itself wasn't very fancy. She didn't expect it to be but with all the hyping Shikamaru did, she assumed the grass would at least be softer. It brushed roughly against her bare legs and arms. Why did she bother to look cute anyway? Shikamaru looked as bland as a black wall. He was definitely comfier than her too.

"Alright, ten minutes starting now!" Ino announced as she set a timer on her phone.

The clouds were pretty today: big, white, and fluffy. Still, they were clouds. Just little cotton balls floating in a sea of blue sky. A very bright blue sky at that. Ino supposed that was pretty too. She wasn't sure the rules of this cloud watching though. Could she commentate on it or did that count as not paying attention? Could she look away for even a second? She was pretty sure Shikamaru wanted her to fail so he would nitpick about stuff like that.

Ino couldn't help but lose interest after what seemed like ages staring at the sky. It was probably only a minute or two. The clouds were barely moving and weren't even fun shapes. She let out an annoyed sigh to express this boredom. How on earth could he do this as a hobby? Didn't he have anything better to do with his time? If he wanted to relax and be alone, he could do yoga. It probably would give him the same peace as this. Plus, it was exercise and given how lazy he was, Ino doubted he could do a push-up.

Ino was scared let her mind wander because her eyes would follow. She must be at least half way done. It was too late to give up. The sun was also shining directly at her. It was practically blinding. If she shut her eyes for too long, then she wouldn't open them again. She should've brought sunglasses to this stupid thing. If she did go blind, he would be paying her medical bill. Although, she doubted he could pay it with a bar tending salary.

She remembered Chouji telling her about some other job he had. What was it again? It was something artistic right? Like a painter...no, not that. There was no way he was a painter. Maybe a poet? He wasn't much of a word user though. He could barely formulate a sentence of more than three words. Ino swore it had something to do with writing. A songwriter perhaps? It was still the same issue as the poet. He didn't seem like a creative thinker. Music didn't seem to a passion of his either.

But Chouji did say he was a hidden genius too. Maybe his words got lost in translation from his head to his mouth. Maybe Chouji did say he was an writer. He probably wrote political articles in a newspaper or something boring like that. That suited him.

Ino really wanted to know how minutes had pasted but Shikamaru had taken the timer. She wondered what he was thinking. He said before that he used cloud watching as time to think. About what, she didn't know. Probably about the many things he found troublesome. She believed herself to be on that list. She also beloved herself to be high on that list. She almost took pride in it.

Surely ten minutes had been up, Ino thought. The clouds were mocking her with their slow pace. It was agonizing. There was nothing interesting to look at or think about. The only change was that Shikamaru stopped cloud watching and turned his attention to her. Ino was positive it was to annoy her and make her break her focus on the clouds. The annoying part was working wonders. He was totally staring at her with the same intensity as she was staring at the damn clouds. He was probably smirking about it too. He was just trying to make her look away and glare at him or yell at him. But there was no way in hell she was going to lose this bet.

"You're face is getting red." He said smugly. Ino had hoped the warm feeling in her cheeks had been from the sun's rays but apparently that was not the case. She couldn't even snap back at him and it was so frustrating! She had to clench her fists to keep her calm. It seemed that every time they were together she ended up in a bad mood. He always riled her up.

"It's a lot windier than this morning too." He continued. Ino had noticed the colder weather and the fact her bangs kept fluttering into her eyes. Of course, she hadn't said anything about it. Laying on the grass and not walking around did make her feel colder. She really wished she had followed Shikamaru's advice in the first place and brought a coat along.

She heard Shikamaru grumble something under his breath after more failed provocations. Her resolve was too strong. She couldn't help but smirk to herself when he sat up in failure. How long is ten minutes, Ino thought. It never seemed this long.

 _Click_!

Ino was sure she had some sort of mild whiplash from how fast she shot up. Shikamaru was sitting up drenched in cockiness as a lit cigarette was pressed to from his lips. Ino opened her mouth to reprimand him at the exact moment he exhaled a puff of smoke. She heard him snicker as she coughed out the lung invading smoke. After the first few coughs, Ino's lungs no longer felt on fire. She decided to test Shikamaru's sense of compassion and continued her most convincing cough. She didn't do four years of drama in high school for nothing.

"H-hey you alright?" Shikamaru _finally_ asked. Ino resisted rolling her eyes at how long it took. She was coughing like her lungs were collapsing for crying out loud. Instead she nodded her head weakly. He was going to pay for smoking that death stick.

He shifted closer to her, and Ino saw some concern cracking through his face. She lessened her cough and leaned towards him just a little for effect. He put one hand on a shoulder as a sort of comfort gesture and the other was searching for something in his coat pocket.

"Here," he said and pulled out an inhaler. Ino couldn't help the laugh that took over her cough. She was getting really tired of faking it too. She still smiled at the sweet gesture. At least he cared.

"What's so funny?" He questioned and pulled away. Ino had to admit he caught on quick.

"I told you not to smoke." She giggled back. That should teach him a lesson. He rolled his eyes and put the inhaler back in his coat.

"Why do you have that anyway?" She asked. Surely he wouldn't smoke if he needed an inhaler.

"Chouji has bad asthma. He always leaves his at home when we go out." He shrugged. He really is a nice guy to Chouji, Ino thought. He wasn't a bad guy to anybody either, Ino thought and smiled to herself. Shikamaru was staring at the clouds again. Ino groaned when she realized she lost their bet. She had worked so hard too.

"How can you watch clouds for this long?" She asked and picked up her phone from the grass. She couldn't even look at them for ten minutes.

"Same way you could." He smirked. Ino raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about? She decided he was being sarcastic as usual.

She was curious about how long she lasted. It seemed like ages. She looked back at her phone and realized the timer was paused. It was paused a minute in. Ino's free hand clenched at her side to keep it from making contact with Shikamaru's face.

"What the hell Shikamaru! How long have I been staring at these stupid clouds!" Ino stood up and exclaimed. He was trying to contain a laugh as she glared at him.

"About half an hour." he snickered and took a step back. He must've sensed the rage in her soul.

"You're such an asshole!" She screeched and advanced forward. Shikamaru didn't move far back enough to avoid her shove. Ino was glad they were on a private hill and not in the public park. It would be a hard situation to explain.

He was laughing as she was trying to take her anger out on him. This fueled her rage more. He should be remorseful not amused! Ino couldn't understand what was going on in his mind. How could he find her literally pushing him around funny?

"That was for making watch your damn clouds for thirty minutes!" Ino announced and made him stumble back. He had to admit she was strong...and also very scary when she was angry.

"That was making me lay down on cold and rough grass for thirty minutes!"

"That was staring at me for who knows how long. Don't you know staring is rude?" She shouted and added extra force to it. Why was he always staring at her anyway? She didn't stare at him all the time. It was very rude.

"And that was for smoking!" She practically screamed and shoved him enough that he almost fell over. She wished he did.

"You're overreacting." He mumbled when she finally stopping shoving him. This girl had too much energy and rage in that little body, he thought. He assumed just taking it would be easier than running away or fighting back. He also didn't hit girls. If there was one thing he listened to his mother about, it was that.

"You tricked me!" Ino snapped back and stomped her foot. Any more shoving and he would tumble down the hill. It was an appealing thought, but she still needed him to drive her home.

"It was too easy. How could I not?" He defended with a smirk. That was enough for her to slap his shoulder roughly.

"By not being a total ass." She huffed and crossed her arms. She was trying to regain control of her temper. She hadn't completely lost it like that for awhile.

"It could also help if you weren't such a princess all the time." He replied and rubbed his shoulder. Her eyes immediately narrowed. It was so easy to annoy her and he enjoyed it. It was hard not to.

It was hard to enjoy rolling down a hill. He didn't have a chance to blink before the blonde lunged at him. It was a blur of blonde hair and then he lost his balance and tumbled down the hill behind him. He managed to stop himself halfway.

"Are you okay?" Ino called from the top. Then she was rushing down after him. He smirked a little to himself. How she went from shoving down the hill in rage to rushing down it after him in concern was beyond him. Her mood was a constant seesaw.

"Yeah, yeah. Is your tantrum over?" He answered when she reached his spot on the hill. The fall didn't even hurt. He was still going to have a little fun though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-ah!" Ino began before his hand clasped her wrist and pulled her down onto him. Her landing was less than graceful.

"Very funny." She groaned from her position laying horizontally on top of him. It would almost be comical, if she wasn't so annoyed by it.

"I thought so. But if you could get off me, that would be great." Shikamaru grumbled. Ino shifted her position to face him and glare.

"You pulled me down here in the first place!" She reminded and smoothed back her bangs. She didn't want to think about what the rest of her hair looked like. There was probably grass all over her.

"I didn't mean for you to fall on me. You have terrible balance." He replied with half lidded annoyed eyes. She just got more and more troublesome. Did she honestly think he wanted to have her fall on top of him?

"You're such an ass." Ino scoffed and moved off him. She brushed the grass on her knees as she stood up. He remained on the grass.

"What are you doing?" She questioned. He was so strange.

"I've never looked at the clouds from down here." He answered and moved his arms behind his head. He needed this relaxation after Ino's fit.

"Whatever, I'm going to look around the park more." She decided and started back up the hill. The park was so massive that there was still so much to explore. It beat laying on that annoying hill more. She spent enough time on it.

"Wait, take this," he ordered and held out his jacket. Ino shook her head. It was tempting, but her pride held her back. She had lasted this long without it and a high resolve.

"You did just push me down a hill. The least you can do is take this peace offering." He convinced. Ino rolled her eyes as she accepted the jacket. He was such a weird guy. Who would get shoved down a hill and still show chivalry?

She was definitely warmer on the outside but an ice queen inside. She'd thank him for the jacket later, if the park cheered her up.

They walked back up the hill together. Shikamaru sat back in his old spot and turned his head towards the clouds. Ino continued back to center of the park. There was still so much to see.

There were more kids running around. Ino had to dodge two soccer balls and one frisbee. Surprisingly, that didn't annoy her like it usually would. Kids would be kids. She was more of a softball player herself but she kicked enough soccer balls to know their amusement. Her father was a tough goalie though.

She missed her parents so much. The pit of guilt in her stomach blossomed to an unbearable fruit whenever she thought of them. How could she have been so naive about Him? There surely were signs about his true agenda that she missed. Her father raised her to be so observant; she could almost instantly tell the marital status and number of siblings a person had by the way they greeted her. For example, Shikamaru is a single only child and so is Chouji. That Kiba had an older sister.

How could her judgment have failed her so miserably? She paid the ultimate cost for her and she still couldn't wrap her head around it. She couldn't even _remember_ half of it. She only had a few pieces that mixed like oil and vinegar. Ino assumed the only way to do that was to find Him, but she could never have the courage. She ran. She would keep running and hiding until there was no where to go. Hopefully he would look in the wrong places. If there was one thing Ini was certain of, He wanted to finish what he started.

Not even the gorgeous greenery could distract her now. Once her mind went to those thoughts, she was stuck in a crumbling prison until it collapsed. Ino settled on a bench and wrapped Shikamaru's coat tighter around her body. It didn't help the growing goosebumps on her arms. It did help her breathing from going hysteric. She felt calmer than she usual in this state. Her mind was a mess but at least she wasn't showing it.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Someone standing next to the bench asked. It was that tranquility that allowed Ino register the question, shake her head, and scoot farther down the bench.

"Thank you, the lighting is perfect here." The person replied. Ino turned to look at her new seating partner. It was guy with raven hair and equally dark eyes that were twinkling. He was reaching around for something in his bag.

"Perfect for what?" She questioned. This area didn't seem any different than other parts of the park.

"I'm an artist. I'm trying to do more greenery pieces for this showcase. The lighting on the trees is perfect right here." He answered. It must be a creative twinkle in his eye, Ino thought. It seemed everyone in this city was some sort of artist.

Ino turned around on the bench and to her side. The lighting on the trees didn't seem any different.

"It's subtle. You can see it on the tips of the leaves." He stated and pulled out a camera and a sketchbook. He snapped a few pictures of the trees in front of them and put the camera back in the bag.

"That's for reference later." He said to her unasked question.

The sound of his pencil scratching the pad was strangely mesmerizing. It both repulsed her ears but also enticed them. She also couldn't keep her eyes from lingering on the growing image. Every mark was meticulous and had a fifty-fifty chance of being erased anyway. It seemed like hours were spent on one tree branch or patch of grass.

"How long have you done art?" She asked.

"Since I was a kid. I was shit at it back then though. I started doing it seriously in college. Economics is such a boring major." He replied. His focus only intensified. Ino could feel the passion flooding from his fingers into the page.

"How about you?" He asked.

"Well, I doodle on my napkins sometimes." She answered with averted eyes. She was never into art. She spent so much of her time on academics and sports that art wasn't even an option. She couldn't admit this to an artist though.

He gave a barely audible chuckle and Ino felt her face heat up. He was judging her, wasn't he? Weren't artists pompous?

"I meant what do you do?" He corrected and Ino sighed in relief.

"I'm a nurse."

"Saving lives, huh."

Silence fell over the pair again. The man's raw sketch was completed, and he began to add the details. It was amazing to see how art formed. It started from a white sheet of paper and turned into a scenery.

"So do you have a name, beautiful?" The artist asked and broke his gaze with the paper for the first time. Damn, he was smooth.

Her cheeks could pass a cherries, as she looked back at him. He was handsome, very much so. He kind of looked like that Sasuke guy too. Shikamaru said he was an ass, but there was no way he knew this guy.

"I-Ino, what's yours?" She stammered. She hadn't been complimented in ages. She was rusty at accepting them.

"Sai." He replied. Ino noticed the goosebumps had vanished. Her palms even felt sweaty. Had the weather risen? Could he sense her awkwardness?

"Well, Sai, I should probably get going. My friend is probably waiting for me and I don't want to interrupt your drawing anymore." Ino announced.

Shikamaru was probably sleeping or smoking, definitely not waiting for her. She probabwasnt distracting him too much. His focus was almost scary. She didn't really need to go at all. Yet, she was off the bench ans turned away from him.

"It was a pleasure." He called behind her. She turned back to wave, but let her hand drop when she saw his eyes downcast on his sketchbook. He didn't seem to care about her departure.

Shikamaru was fast asleep, when Ino arrived at the hill. She wasn't surprised. She did think if a person's only hobbies were watching clouds and sleeping, then they had a pretty dull life. He had to have other interests.

Ino lowered herself into a seated position beside him. He didn't even shift. She decided to not wake him up right away. It would be her peace offering to him. He looked peaceful and she needed a ride home. She didn't want him grumpy for that.

Ino wondered if he always fell asleep at this hill. It couldn't be safe. He could get his wallet or phone stolen and he wouldn't notice. She could scold him for that later. Maybe during their stargazing.

The realization that she was spending the majority of her free time with this guy hit her. She had to branch out and get some more friends. If she was going to spend the rest of her life with someone, boring Shikamaru wasn't her first choice. She was drawn to him though. He had to have hidden depths. She was going to find them. Hopefully they would be a bit more enjoyable.

Ino decided to return the favor of staring. He wasn't as handsome as Sasuke or Sai but not ugly by any stretch. He was tanner than both of them. Their super pale skin wasn't that appealing, but they made up for it. She didn't know Sasuke's interests but Sai seemed interesting. She didn't know any artists. The way he was completely absorbed in his art was attractive to Ino. But then again Shikamaru was very absorbed in his hobbies too. Was that attractive? She couldn't outright disagree. It was a different feeling though.

"Ino?" Someone called. Coming into view from the trees was Sai. Speak of the devil.

"What's up?" She asked as she stood up. Shikamaru did shift slightly. Probabaly from the noise, Ino thought.

"I was wondering if we could exchange numbers." He said bluntly. Maybe he wasn't as smooth as Ino thought.

"Sure," she replied and pulled out her phone. She did need to expand her social circle after all.


End file.
